The Star Doomer's Wish
by Blizzard Flygandia
Summary: When a young Sphere Doomer is rescued by four heroes, he discovers a beautiful enchanted crystal. Little does he know that it holds a disturbing secret...Prequel to A Dragon by Dawn. Important: Chapter 10 has been rewritten.
1. A Rough Awakening

**Warning:** **This story WILL contain major spoilers for the Kirby anime (Original and dubbed) as well as** _ **Kirby 64, Kirby Super Star Ultra and Kirby's Return to Dreamland/Adventure Wii**_ **, especially later on. So if you don't like spoilers, I don't recommend you to read this story.**

 **Also, please note that the rating of this story MIGHT change to T later on.**

 **All characters in this story (besides my OCs, although they are based on Kirby characters) belong to Nintendo and HAL Laboratory.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A Rough Awakening

 _All that appeared was an odd void of multi-colored gases all around. There was simply nothing else to be seen. It seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Who knew when, or if, it would come to an end._

 _Suddenly, three small white lights came into view and began to circle overhead. It seemed as if they were alive and wanted to say something. But the only sounds they made were very faint squeaks as if they were little mice. These sounds were very hard to understand…but they were surely trying to say something._

" _What are they?"_

 _All the lights did were continue to circle overhead. Then one of them transformed into a bright yellow color. The next one became dark violet. Finally, the remaining light turned bright red. But they didn't stop circling above._

" _Are you trying to tell me something?"_

 _The lights all let out a loud shriek before their glow dimmed and all three flew away. They faded in the distance and didn't come back._

" _Wait, no! Please come back! I just want to know!"_

 _All these thoughts started rushing to mind: What were those lights? Why were they circling overhead like that? Were they trying to say something? Was it something important? Were they in danger? Why did they-_

" **WAKE UP LUCKY!"**

* * *

I instantly jolted awake the second I heard that…only to find out that there was no danger. It was only my older twin brothers, Shadow and Blaze. They would often wake me up in alarm like this, even though there was nothing wrong, and I truly hated it. I especially didn't like it when they did this while I was dreaming.

I rubbed my eyes with my wings sleepily, remembering that strange dream I had. I was still wondering what those lights were and why they suddenly fled when I tried to talk to them. Were they in danger and trying to tell me that? Did they think I would hurt them?

Anyway, I was truly fed up with what my brothers had done to me. The two of them were laughing about their trick, but I wasn't putting up with it.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" I snapped at them.

The two immediately stopped laughing and looked at me seriously as if I had angered them. I began to wish I could take back what I said.

"You sleep way too much, that's what." Blaze said to me.

"I do not!" I spoke back to him. "I'm just tired!"

"So tired that you'd fall asleep at midday, huh?" Shadow tried to make fun of me.

Well, to tell the truth, I did tend to sleep for most of the day, much longer than anyone else in my family. But I couldn't see anything wrong with that.

"Look you two; please stop doing this to me! I really don't like it! I mean it!" I told them seriously.

"What can you do about it?" Shadow and Blaze said at once. One thing was for sure about these two; although they didn't look anywhere near identical, they thought and acted the exact same way. There was no doubt about that.

"Quit it boys!"

I looked to my side and saw a blue-grey Doomer with white patches and yellow eyes fly into our den and rushed to my aid. This Doomer is my sister, Silver. Out of my four siblings, she was the oldest and the only daughter. She also seemed to be the smartest one in the family (maybe other than me).

"I think that I can go talk to Flash for just a minute, and then you two have to interrupt us all!" she snapped at my brothers.

"What's the deal? We're just playing with Lucky." Shadow said, clearly trying to play dumb.

"You call that playing? You're going too rough on him!" She told them. She gently cradled me in comfort with gentle wings, softly telling me that I would be alright.

"You two should know better." She went on. But the twins didn't seem to listen to her.

"Why should we? He's the one who's different from us!" Blaze spoke back to Silver.

"He's your own brother!" Silver yelled at him. "Treat him like it, alright?!"

Feeling intimidated by her, I tried to hide behind Silver, not wanting to be caught up in the fight any further. My eyes grew teary as the fighting went on.

"Oh really? Then what's with that star on his wing? We don't have that!" Shadow argued.

"That doesn't matter! He's still your brother! He doesn't do this to you, so you shouldn't do this to him either!" Silver tried to finish, but I could tell that it wouldn't work.

"What's going on everyone?"

All four of us looked up and saw a very large, familiar orange and yellow Doomer with magenta eyes hovering above our rocky nest. She seemed rather upset for a reason my brothers probably couldn't understand.

"Oh, um…hello Mother. We were just…" Shadow started nervously, never finishing the sentence.

"…Bothering Lucky again!" Silver butted in, still angry about it.

Our mother looked over at me and must have seen my face covered in tears. Shadow and Blaze quivered.

"Shadow, Blaze, what did we say about bothering Lucky?" she asked them, sounding surprisingly calm.

Neither of the twins said anything. While they were silent, my mother squeezed me into a tight hug, making me feel better. "It's alright, son. You'll be okay." she whispered. But she seemed cross about what my brothers had done.

"Why did you do this to him?"

"Well why does he have that star on his wing?" Blaze tried to throw her off topic.

"Never mind that; you two are old enough to know how to treat others. He's only little; you have to go easy on him, alright?"

"Yes, Mother." The twins sighed. But they had a look in their eyes like they were up to no good.

But what Blaze said earlier reminded me; for some odd reason I had this mysterious blue star-shaped marking on the back of my left wing. My mother called it my "Lucky Patch" and told me that I hatched with it. Neither of us knew why I had it or what it meant, but Mother called it special. I still wanted to know why I had it though, and kept telling myself that I would find out one day.

Mother let go of me, and then I could see Flash coming out of his little hiding place. Flash is my oldest and Silver's twin brother, and also the most fearful in the family. Shadow and Blaze would always try to scare him, so he would always try to hide. The only time he would really come out was when Mother was here. Perhaps he felt safer around her. But for some reason, he would never talk to me as if he were mad at me. In fact, I can't even remember ever hearing him speak at all, not even to Silver. It made me wonder if he even _could_ speak. But whatever the reason was why he wouldn't talk to me, I was sure I would never know. My best guess is that he was afraid of me, possibly because of my Lucky Patch.

Mother gave each of us a bit of plasma that she managed to gather before telling us that we would be heading down to a nearby lake. Silver seem thrilled when she heard this, but Flash looked as if he wanted to stay here. Mother made him come with us though, and we all headed to the lake as a family.

Little did I know that my life was about to change forever.

* * *

 **A/N: So, if you are unaware, this story is a prequel to my currently ongoing story** _ **A Dragon by Dawn**_ **, but through Lucky's point of view. Some events from both stories will overlap towards the end, so it might be a good idea to read both (only if you want). Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think so far!**


	2. A Dangerous Discovery

**A/N: Wow, it's been a year since I created this account. Time sure flies, doesn't it? I think I'm going to celebrate by uploading this chapter!**

 **Response to DeltaSilver64: Thank you so much! And those extra Doomers are…well, similar to the ones you fight in the games; they look the same, but have different eye colors.**

* * *

Chapter 2

A Dangerous Discovery

The six of us soon arrived at the nearest lake, where we all stopped for a drink of water. But as I was drinking, I was caught off guard when I looked at my family's reflections. I had no idea why I was seeing this, but I could see my siblings in a way that I hadn't before. I saw Shadow and Blaze side by side, and Flash and Silver the same way…but not in the way that most might think. When I looked at my own reflection, I saw a yellow Sphere Doomer sitting there…completely by himself.

At that moment, I could see something else: Shadow and Blaze were twins, while Flash and Silver were also twins…and both members of each set got along very well. And then there was me, this lonely reflection in the water. I had no one.

I couldn't understand it; why hadn't I known this sooner? It was always in front of me, but I never noticed it. All that came to my mind was: If each of them got along- Flash to Silver and Shadow to Blaze –did this mean that _only_ twins could get along?

It could only make sense to me; Shadow and Blaze never got along with me, and Flash seemed that he'd rather ignore me completely. I mean, Silver was always there to help me…but I never exactly felt that she liked me. And my mother…she clearly liked me, but I felt that I didn't get a lot of her attention. And besides…for some reason, **I was the only one in the family to not have a twin.**

The thought of this made me jealous. If all of my siblings had a twin…then why didn't I have one? And how different would life be if I did have one? If there was only one thing that I wanted my entire life, it was to have a twin brother or sister…but I never thought about it like this before. If I had a twin, I could see myself getting along with them and them alone…which to me would be better than what I had in the present moment. In fact, I felt that if I had the chance to trade all of my siblings for a twin, I would do it. I just wanted one so bad…

After a short amount of time, Mother let us go play as long as we wouldn't wander too far. But being the lonely member of the family, I knew I would be left out. Silver, once again, seemed thrilled at this.

"Come on Flash! Maybe we'll see the Guardians!" she cheered.

"Cool! Can I come?" I asked excitedly.

Before Silver could answer, Flash gave me a mean look, and I could tell that he did not welcome me. Silver sighed. "Alright, Flash…" she murmured before the two flew away.

"Is he _ever_ going to learn?" Mother sighed. She then looked at me. "Lucky…just forget about that. I'm sure he'll start talking to you someday." She said, trying to comfort me. Then she turned to my twin brothers. "Shadow, Blaze? You two better be nice to Lucky while I go check on something. If I hear of any trouble, you'll both be in time-out."

"Yes, Mother." said the twins.

Mother then flew back in the direction to our nest, while I decided to hide behind a large rock where Shadow and Blaze couldn't see me. From there, I decided to overhear them.

"Ugh…can you believe that she still falls for that dumb story!?" I heard Shadow complain loudly.

"I know, right? Can't she _ever_ get over the fact that those 'Guardians' don't exist?" Blaze replied.

"And Flash, too. They really need to get a hold of themselves!" Shadow continued.

"Yeah…maybe he's just looking for a way to 'get over' his fears." said Blaze.

They both started laughing. I, however, knew what they were talking about and was not happy with what I was hearing.

According to what I heard, the _Guardians of Nebula_ were three young spirits that freely roamed our world and protected it from evil forces looking to cause harm. Silver would always tell me stories about them, and she clearly believed they existed. Flash probably did too, from when I saw Silver ask him to come and look for them with her. That might have also been the reason why she was so excited when Mother told us to go play; so she could prove they existed. But from what I was hearing…my twin brothers clearly did not believe in the Guardians. But what got me mad was that they didn't seem to want anybody else to believe in them either.

Not wanting to hear any more of this, I used a power of mine– teleportation –to get away from them. Then I decided to find a bit of a private spot where I could practice a few of my powers.

There were many powers that I had, and I was sure that there were many more I could learn. Some that I would often use are telekinesis, aura-sensing, teleportation and invisibility. I would try to practice them whenever possible, just in case I should need them. The only problem was that I had to keep all of this a secret; I would never use any of my powers in front of my family. If any of my siblings saw me using them, I was sure that they would tell my mother, and I didn't even want to think about how she would react.

But at one point, my Lucky Patch suddenly started burning. Sometimes this would happen if I used my powers for long periods of time, but this was clearly not the case; I had only been practicing for a few minutes. Could there have been…trouble? Was it detecting something dangerous? There was only one way for me to find out…

Holding my breath nervously, I decided to scan the area with my aura-sensing power, not even caring if my family was watching. With these powers…I could sense that something else was nearby; and they weren't other Sphere Doomers. Although I couldn't tell exactly what they were, I could see that they were clearly a threat.

When I decided to scan these "creatures" even further, I sensed that they were several strange blobs that looked like gas, each having a huge eye and surrounded by a ring of indigo orbs. At this point, I had to somehow warn my family without revealing that I had these sensing abilities…

Turning invisible, I rushed back to the spot where I teleported away, just in case if my twin brothers were still there. They were, along with Flash and Silver, so I decided to stay quiet and not scare them.

"Don't lie to me; where did Lucky go?" Silver demanded.

"We already told you; we have no clue! One second he's there, and the next he's gone!" Shadow told her, looking nervous.

"Didn't he go with you two? He said that he wanted to." Blaze asked, clearly playing dumb.

I didn't want them to get worried, so I made myself visible again. "I'm right here!" I called out.

All four of my siblings looked toward me. "Lucky, what were you doing?" Shadow asked in discouragement.

"Um…I don't know exactly…just looking around…" I answered, trying to sound honest.

Blaze rolled his eyes. "Well, anything _interesting?_ " he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually, yes. Although I think it's…dangerous." I responded.

"Dangerous? How so?" Silver asked.

Now how would I answer this without letting the secret out…?

"Well…I saw these strange creatures that looked like dark clouds with just one eye…and kind of threatening. But I don't know if they're threats or not." I told everyone.

Shadow, Blaze and Silver gasped. Flash's eyes widened.

"Lucky…those are threats!" Silver told me. "Those are big threats"

"Is something wrong, Silver?" I heard my Mother ask.

I looked behind me and saw her on top of one of the cliffs; she must have been calling out to Silver.

"It's…it's nothing, Mother!" Silver clearly lied. Our Mother didn't seem to realize, though.

"I just wanted to say that I'm heading back to the den. I want you all to come back within a few moments." She called down to us.

"Let's just all go, just in case…" Shadow told us.

We all did as he said.


	3. Lost

**A/N: Alright, first off, NO I AM NOT DEAD! I'm terribly sorry for the long hiatus, but…maybe I should just explain it a bit; I got into a writer's block and then decided to take a break from writing…which I then got a bit carried away. And then when I nearly finished writing this chapter, something heart-wrenching happened to me…but I don't want to get into that.**

 **Anyway, I certainly hope that the wait was worth it. Please enjoy.**

 **Response to DeltaSilver64: Well, they do have a few abilities, but definitely nothing like what Lucky has. They also don't have the same powers as the Doomers in KRtDL. Man, those powers were crazy…**

 **Also, you thought Lucky was alone in the last chapter? Wait until you read this.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lost

We flew back to our den as a group, while I was left confused on what these threats exactly were. I was afraid to tell Mother though, as she would likely get upset with me for running off like that. I just hoped that my siblings wouldn't tell her about any of this; I'd much rather be safe than sorry.

Once we arrived back at the den, Mother said that she would have a look inside first to make sure that nothing was inside, trying to take over or harm us. She would always do this upon returning to the den, but I had a feeling that there was another reason behind why she would do it…

"Yeah, make sure there are none of those threats that Lucky saw!" Shadow called out to her as she went to check.

Mother turned around. "What did you say?" she asked, sounding a bit scared.

"Shadow!" Silver scolded him, but he ignored her.

I rolled my eyes. "So busted…" I whispered to myself.

"Lucky told us that he saw these strange one-eyed dark clouds that looked threatening!" Blaze told her.

"Wait, do you mean… _Dark Matter_!?" Mother freaked out a bit. Now I started to regret telling everyone…but I had to ask what she was talking about.

"Mother…what is that?" I asked nervously.

"Lucky…it's an evil force that attempts to take over the lives of any creature it comes across. If they're here, we'll be in danger!" she panicked.

I wasn't sure how to feel about finding them now…

"Where did you find the-" she began.

But before she could finish, a dark cloud of smoke came crashing in between all of us, knocking me back. I hit the ground face first before I looked up and could see the dark cloud floating right in front of my whole family. And then a single, dark-red eye appeared on it, along with a ring of indigo spheres. It gazed at Mother and then a dark bolt shot out of its eye, striking her in the head and stunning her. The strange "creature" then stared at me with a sinister gaze.

It looked exactly like what I saw when I was scanning the area for danger.

I then sensed that something was behind me through that power of my Lucky Patch, but I couldn't tell what it was. I looked behind me, and then saw two more dark clouds with red eyes and a ring of orbs surrounding them. And they looked ready to strike me next.

Then two spheres of energy of different colors hit the blobs right in the eye, knocking them back. It was Flash and Silver attacking them. Immediately after, the two looked over to me.

"Watch out Lucky!" Silver called over. "You should run for it; we'll take care of Dark Matter!"

But as soon as she said that, the two Dark Matter blobs stared at them angrily. The dark spheres surrounding them detached and went flying at Flash and Silver, apparently knocking out both of them. Then they did the same to Shadow, and then Blaze.

I began to panic. With my four siblings and mother possibly knocked out, the Dark Matter were surely ready to take me. But as they began to gang up on me, three light-orange spheres were launched at them by my mother, who I could see regained consciousness. Two were hit, but the third evaded the attack and shot a dark bolt at her, striking her side and making her fall over.

Without even trying to think, I started flying away as fast as I could to find safety. "Lucky!" I heard my Mother cry out. And then there was another zap of the Dark Matters' bolt rays, followed by a screech of pain from my mother. But I didn't dare to look back. I could only keep running for it.

After trying as hard as I could to get away, I grew exhausted and had to stop. But then, the Dark Matter blobs caught up with and had me surrounded. At this point, I had no idea what to do. As they slowly closed in on me, I was sure that my life was about to end. But then my Lucky Patch started burning and I couldn't move…

Then, completely out of nowhere, a huge explosion surrounded me, followed by great pain. That was the last thing I could remember before everything went black…

* * *

I awoke sometime later, truly exhausted, but alive. It took a short while for me to remember what happened: the dark blobs, that explosion…so many questions were racing through my mind. My left wing stung badly, making me wonder if it was struck by one of the Dark Matter.

When that thought came to mind, I could only take a guess about what happened during the explosion…did I somehow cause it? Could it have been a power I didn't know about? Was I really powerful enough to trigger something like that? Could it have been a trap set up by the Dark Matter? And Mother…was she alright?

 _Mother…_

That reminded me; we were separated before the explosion; I made a run for my life after she was attacked. I gazed around a bit to see if she or any of my siblings were around…but I couldn't even recognize where I was. How far have I fled? I mean, it certainly didn't seem that far…but then again, I couldn't remember for sure…

Earlier that day, I recognized that I was the lonely member of the family…but now I really was all alone. There wasn't even anyone around to ask for help. I remembered that in the past, I would sometimes wish I could just discard my family…but now I wanted them more than anything. And there wasn't much I could do right now about that…except perhaps go search for them. And besides, I was sure that the Dark Matter were still after me, and I felt far too weak for another fight with them. Maybe I would be able to get away from them while also finding my family. I just hoped that it wouldn't take too long…I was starting to feel rather tired and hungry. But all I could do was hope and search.

* * *

And so, for the next three days I wandered the land, cold, alone, lost and scared of practically everything. I would seek shelter whenever possible, but was never able to stay for long. I found not the slightest trace of my family; not even the smallest stray feather. And for the whole time, I traveled on a nearly empty stomach, and hunger would constantly follow me around. I couldn't find anything to eat and would force myself to press on, attempting to resist hunger, my cruel travel companion, in any way I could. Occasionally, I would find water that would calm this unwanted companion for a bit of time, only to have it angered again and punish me with such terrible pain. Other times, it would win our silent feuds and dim my vision or knock me out. There was no way for me to truly calm it; if only Mother were here, she could find me a bit of plasma to eat. Only that would be enough to keep it at a distance.

On day three, I found a small cavern where I attempted to hide, shivering. Loud crashes of thunder sounded in the distance, leaving me unnerved. All I could hope for was that nothing could hurt me. I felt so scared…

 _Mother…_

But after only a short amount of time, my Lucky Patch started burning, and I understood what it was trying to tell me: something was approaching a rock that I hid behind. I had a deep feeling that it was this cavern's main resident and that they wouldn't be happy to see me. I stayed as silent as possible when I saw a much larger, furry animal walk right past me, not seeming to notice me at all…

It was a bobcat. Now would be my only chance to escape. But at the same time, I didn't want to waste my energy by turning invisible. So I tried to fly out from behind this rock as quietly as I could…

It was an epic fail; the bobcat instantly let out a loud screech of either fear or anger, making me panic. I rushed to get away, but the bobcat was too fast and scratched my left wing, making me scream. After that, it didn't seem to bother going after me and let me get away. I fled as fast as my sore wings could carry me to a small sheltered rock to hide under. From there, I stayed put, shivering from the cold traces of the wind, stomach growling loudly. I turned my left wing over and could see that it was bleeding, although my Lucky Patch didn't have a scratch. But it still hurt badly. Now I really wished my mother was here to help me…

 _Mother…_

All of the sudden, I noticed an odd figure in the distance, slowly approaching and gazing around. At first, it looked like some kind of predator, and I was sure it was after me. I attempted to back further under this rock, but a small amount of dust fell onto my scrapes, making them sting. I let out a shriek in pain, catching the figure's attention.

Now I realized that this wasn't some kind of predator, but a rather strange, unfamiliar creature dressed in blue, white and gold cloth. It had detached white hands and a dark face with bright yellow eyes. In its hands were a short staff with a blue and yellow crystal sphere, a transparent crystal and a white rag. I couldn't tell if it was dangerous or not, but I still found it frightening.

 _Mother!_

The creature gazed over at me. "Oh my…" it gasped in a masculine, child-like voice, revealing that he might have been young.

He slowly began to approach me while I could only stare at him, frozen in fear. My heart was racing. I could barely even breathe. As he came close I covered my eyes with my wings. I then felt something gently grab me, making me even more scared. I started crying out in terror, not knowing what else to do. I could only wonder, if my mother was nearby…maybe she would hear me.

 _Mother…Mother, please help me!_

"No, it's alright…I won't hurt you." The creature whispered softly.

I slowly uncovered my eyes and realized that the creature was carrying me. I stared up at him fearfully while he looked down at me with a gentle gaze. He stroked my head twice with his covered hand, which left me unsure how to react.

The creature then examined my wing and clearly realized that it was bleeding "You've been injured…" he spoke, sounding concerned.

 _Mother, please! I need you!_

He took the rag and tied it around my bleeding wing, which felt rather uncomfortable. He then gazed down at me once again. "It's alright, kid. You'll be okay." he said in a comforting voice.

Just as he spoke that, there was a loud crash of thunder and cold rain began to fall. He looked up at the dark sky for a few seconds before looking down at me once more.

 _Mother!_

"Let's get out of this cold. I'll get help for you."

The creature then began to carry me to the unknown. Deep inside, I didn't want to believe his words; from what Mother told me, many creatures would deceive their prey, and this one might have been doing that to me. I wanted to fight back, but didn't have the strength…I was sure that my life was about to end.

 _Mother…_

The voice that kept playing in my head faded. I felt a small tear slide down my cheek before everything went dark.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, I'm back…and I just wanted to give a bit of advice that I hope you won't need…if you're ever being cyberbullied, PLEASE DON'T leave/delete/deactivate your account…it will only give your enemy what they want.**

 **Now, I'm going to go cry…for Lucky and another reason I don't want to talk about...**


	4. Shelter

**Responses:**

 **EveningEmerald: Thank you so much! And thank you for caring; it really makes me feel better.**

 **TechnoDee: Wow, that's twice you've busted me in a row…and yes, it is certainly always Dark Matter. Poor little Lucky just wants…well,** _ **his**_ **mother (sorry if I'm embarrassing you).**

* * *

Chapter 4

Shelter

I awoke sometime later, out of the cold, but weak. I quickly sensed that something was holding me, and I didn't have the strength to escape. Gazing up with blurry sight, I could see the same creature from before with a forward gaze. He was clearly taking me somewhere, which made me feel that I was still in danger. I just wanted my mother so bad…

"Chenoa! Aurora! Rivara!" the creature called out.

We approached an end to the tunnel in which we were traveling, which led to a seemingly endless chamber. Three strange figures surrounded in light were standing on a ledge before us, which reminded me of something I barely remembered…

"Back already, Magolor?" a female voice responded. "That was unusually quick…"

"Please forgive me Chenoa, but I wasn't able to set it up!"

"You _weren't!?_ The storm's not that bad out there; you surely could've gotten at _least_ one set up…"

"No; that's not it Aurora! I tried to set one up, but I was interrupted!"

"Just how far did you travel out there?"

"The thing is…while I was out there, I found this!" the creature spoke, uncovering me slightly.

"What is that you have there?" one of the figures questioned.

"It's a baby Sphere Doomer." answered this strange creature who held me.

The three figures gasped and flew over, making my eyes go wide and my sight clear up slightly. Now I could see that they were three strange sprite-like creatures with long hair, bright eyes, a star-shaped jewel on each of their chests, and skin pale as ghosts.

"Magolor, where did you find that!?" the sprite with violet hair and green eyes asked in shock.

"I found it all alone, hiding under a rock. Something must have injured it; its wing was bleed-"

But as he was talking, he started to remove the rag from my wing, which stung badly and made me scream in pain. He then tried to put it back on, making it sting even more. Out of pure fear, I chomped down on the creature's hand as hard as the rest of my strength would let me and refused to let go.

The creature yelped a bit and tried to yank his hand free, but it took a bit of time before I gave in. I then realized that bite marks were left behind; making me think I bit him a little too hard…

"Well, it's injured alright…enough to do something like that…" the creature said.

"This Doomerling is clearly in bad shape." said the sprite with yellow hair and red eyes. "He might need serious treatment."

Everyone else seemed to agree with her. They took me over to a flat rock and lay me on the ground. I was sure that I was finished now. Then the sprites with red and violet hair flew away to a high crevice, while the remaining sprite and the creature who took me here stayed and kept their eyes on me.

"He was all alone when you found him?" the sprite asked.

"There was no mother in sight." answered the creature in royal blue. "I wonder; it might have been abandoned."

"May I see how bad its wing is?"

"I'm not so sure…it might bite me again. It must be in so much pain…"

"…And so young; he has only one tail feather."

The two sprites flew back in with strings of leaves in their arms. As they descended, I had a bad feeling that whatever was about to happen would only be harmful…

"We'll have to do this fast." spoke the yellow-haired sprite.

The two other sprites nodded. All four creatures gathered around me, leaving no way to escape. The red-haired sprite's crystal began to glow dimly, and I felt some kind of tension surround my entire body, preventing much movement. The creature in blue cloth held out my left wing, not touching the rags wrapped around it. As the yellow-haired sprite began to remove the cloth from my wing, the violet-haired sprite wrapped the leaves around it. They did it slowly, but it was still painful and freaked me out.

The four of them backed away and the tension around me eased up. I wanted to fly away from this scary place and see my mother again…but when I tried, I instantly fell to the ground face-first from terrible weakness. Someone then grabbed me and held me with floating hands.

"Poor kid…" the creature in blue cloth said as he held me. "He must be exhausted from whatever attacked him!" He gently stroked my head as I let out a pained whimper.

"Living without his parents for some time…he must be starving." added the red-haired sprite.

The yellow-haired sprite smiled sadly before flying up to the crevice where the other two sprites exited earlier.

Several minutes passed by, and there was complete silence, besides the gentle sounds of rain falling. The creature holding me placed his hand over my aching belly, right before it gave a pained growl. In this near-dead silence, it was thunderous to everyone's ears.

"Aw…you really are starving…" he spoke in a sympathetic tone. "Yeah, his stomach's growling." He whispered to the two sprites, making them both frown.

Then came a loud crash of distant thunder that startled me so much, making me shriek in fear and leap out of the creature's hands…only to fall to the ground again. I had experienced thunder prior to that time, but Mother would always be there to comfort me. Now that I wasn't with her, it left me terrified.

I looked up just a little bit and saw the yellow-haired sprite returning with something bright in her hands. I couldn't tell what it was with such blurry vision until closer inspection as she approached; it was light-green and looked partially liquid…could it have been…plasma?

The creature in blue cloth carefully helped me sit up straight while the sprite placed the ball of plasma in front of me. I stared at it for a second before gazing up at her. She smiled and nodded.

I scarfed down the plasma as quick as I could, finally calming my hunger's harsh demands. And never in my life had anything ever tasted so good. I felt so much better in a matter of seconds, as well as a bit sleepy. But as I began to curl up on the ground, another loud crash of thunder shook this calm, safe feeling out of my skin and feathers. It seemed rather obvious to the four creatures surrounding me.

The creature in blue cloth gently picked me up off the cold ground and rested me against his chest, stroking my head. "It's alright, kid; a little thunder won't hurt you. We're here to protect you." he told me softly. I then calmed down after a while and fell into the deepest sleep since the Dark Matter attack.

* * *

For the next several days I stayed with these four as I recovered. Over this time, they continued to feed me and care for any injuries. Since I had trouble flying certain distances with a bandaged wing, the creature dressed in blue cloth, who I learned was named _Magolor_ , would carry me around. He was very friendly and always seemed happy to help me or his sprite-like companions. But while he would play with me each day, the sprites seemed to ignore me most of the time. Except for one, perhaps; the one with yellow hair and red eyes, very much like my own. However, she seemed to only have direct contact with me whenever no one else was around. But even when I was alone, I wasn't bored; I always found it to be the perfect time to practice some of my powers with small rocks or puddles of water, although I wasn't as good with them now for some reason. And besides, after three full days of traveling with hunger as my only companion, a few moments of attention were better than nothing.

* * *

After a full week of staying with these four, hunger finally left my side and I felt back to my normal self, despite my bandaged wing. But even there, I couldn't feel any more pain from it. And at this same time, the sprites seemed to want to tell me something. Magolor, who I had started speaking to a few days earlier, gladly took me over to them.

"So, little one…would you say you're feeling well enough to go back home?" the red-haired sprite asked.

"Yes, I feel much better!" I answered.

"We're pleased to hear that, because we were going to take you back!" the violet-haired sprite responded.

I really wanted to jump for joy…but I couldn't. I remembered clearly what happened during the Dark Matter attack…the Dark Matter going after Flash and Silver, followed by Shadow and Blaze, my mother attacking the Dark Matter back and crying out my name…and then there was her horrid scream. And yet I didn't even look back to check if she was alright. It took a few moments for me to reach the horrible conclusion…

I couldn't believe it; the dangerous discovery I made costed my family. And there was nothing I could do to change it back.

I finally found the courage to speak this a few moments later: "I don't want to go back…"

"Why wouldn't you?" asked the violet-haired sprite. "You'll be with your mother again!"

 _Mother…_

I looked down at the ground a bit, heart feeling heavy. I wanted to start crying, but felt afraid to in front of these four.

"I…have…no mother…" I whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Magolor asked. "Did something happen?"

Maybe it would be best to just let this all out of my system…so I told them everything, starting with when my mother took us out to play and I wandered off, tearing up in the process.

"And then Magolor found me and took me here." I concluded before bursting into tears.

Magolor gently scooped me up and pressed my head against his chest, allowing me to cry it all out. I just couldn't believe she was gone…I would never see her face or her beautiful magenta eyes again…she would never be there to cheer me up when I got upset again. Her last word was my own name; the name of her very own son…all of this was too much for me. Magolor stroked my head softly to help me calm down a bit. I felt something wet leech through the feathers onto my head. Could he have been…crying?

"You poor thing…" he mumbled in a slightly broken voice. "Losing your entire family like that…"

I looked up at him, but he wasn't looking back down at me; instead, he was gazing over at the three sprites behind me. Magolor turned me around to face them, and I saw that all three were smiling.

"So little one," started the violet-haired sprite. "Since you have no home to go now…would you like to stay with us?"

"Stay with you?" I questioned. "Do you mean…forever?"

"As long as you'd like." nodded the yellow-haired sprite.

I can't explain how thrilled I was to hear this…enough to toss myself into this sprite's arms. She seemed to flinch a bit a first, but managed to hug back. I then did the same with the other two sprites.

"Now, shall we take away your kelp-bandage?" the violet-haired sprite asked a little while later.

"Absolutely!" I cheered; at last, I would be able to properly fly again!

"Then we're glad to do so; we'll just need a moment." The red-haired sprite responded. She then flew away with long, narrow wings, returning with a sharp rock in hand, which she gave to the violet-haired sprite.

Now I was a bit nervous. "What are you going to do?" I heard myself asking.

The red-haired sprite seemed to sense how I felt. "Don't worry, sonny; we're just going to take it off." she told me.

"All you have to do is hold still." added the violet-haired.

I took a deep breath and did as she told. With two swipes of the rock, the dried kelp came off, revealing that the wounds have vanished.

Suddenly, the three sprites gasped, and Magolor's ears perked straight up. I looked up at them, confused, before realizing that they were gazing at my Lucky Patch. But I couldn't see anything wrong with it…so why were they so shocked.

The red-haired sprite turned to Magolor and said "Magolor…you really are something."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. "It's…just my Lucky Patch."

"But do you know what this means?" the violet-haired sprite asked before I could say more.

I shook my head.

The yellow-haired sprite smiled. "You're a Star Doomer!"

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to make an (exciting?) announcement here: last night, I finished playing** _ **Kirby Star Allies**_ **with my brand new Switch (thank you Mom and Dad!)…let's just say that I really loved it…and I'm thrilled to say that I will** **definitely** **be writing a story for it! It will involve two main characters, who are…well, I'll let you figure it out. But please note that some events will cross over with this story! In fact, I'm actually going to go publish it right now!**


	5. Miracles

Chapter 5

Miracles

I quivered a bit at her words. "W-what's a Star Doomer?" I asked nervously.

"Fear not, little one." she told me. "It's the name given to Sphere Doomers with a Star Patch; a special marking on its wing; a very rare case indeed."

"Very…rare?" I questioned, now a bit curious.

"Undeniably rare!" replied the red-haired sprite. "Only a few have ever been found!"

"Does that mean it's special?" I wondered out loud.

"Incredibly special!" exclaimed the violet-haired sprite. "Legend says that Star Doomers gain such a power from their patch. What a blessing!"

 _Legend? Blessing?_

I guess I believed in both, so…

"Magolor," I heard the violet-haired sprite continue, "To save such a creature, we can only call you a hero."

"I never thought I would find something so astonishing out of thin air…" Magolor spoke in awe. I then could hear his thoughts with one of my powers: _To think that Sphere Doomers are one of the rarest creatures in the Realmworld…and I saved an even rarer form of one…_

He slowly approached me, eyes gleaming with wonder. He couldn't stop staring at my Lucky Patch as if it hypnotized him. He then placed one floating hand on my left wing and the other near my Patch…

It freaked me out and a dark jolt shot out of it, hitting his hand and making him yelp in pain. The sprites gasped at a sight that made me stare at my Lucky Patch once more.

It was a sight I almost forgot about; a strange pink eye-like figure right in the center of the patch. I've had it as long as I could remember, but had no idea why, nor did I speak of it to anyone. But now…what else was there to do?

"I don't know why I have it! I always did!" I quickly squeaked out, almost too nervous to think.

The yellow-haired sprite gazed at the eye. "How odd…" she spoke, "In all millennia of our lives we've never seen anything like this…"

"Does it not look awfully much like Dark Matter's eye, only brighter?" stated the red-haired sprite.

"Could it be a result of the attack?" added the violet-haired sprite.

"It can't be!" I responded. "I've had it long before then; as long as I can remember!"

"The reason of it matters not." said the yellow-haired sprite. "Whatever it may be, I would have to name such a peculiar mutation a _miracle._ "

"What's a miracle?" I asked. Although I didn't know the meaning of the word, I really liked the way it sounded.

"It's simply what happens when you believe the unbelievable." the sprite answered.

"That sounds imp-" I began. I was about to say "impossible" when I remembered that strange dream from the day I lost my family, followed by seeing these sprites for the first time. Both times, I saw three colored lights, and I believed they meant something. Could these events be…connected?

I then took a good look at all three sprites, mainly focusing on their chest crystals. Star-shaped and shimmering, I could almost sense something suspicious about them. But what could it be? I felt too afraid to ask.

 _Only one way to find out,_ _if I can control my power, that is._

I recalled that the sprites mentioned that Star Doomers gained their powers from their patches, so I would have no choice but to put that to the test. Focusing on my energy, I faced my left wing at the yellow-haired sprite's crystal and let my patch-eye open. The sprite's crystal lit up intensely, and then dimmed down to reveal a gleaming yellow eye in its center. One look at that, and I knew who these three were.

"You're the Guardians of Nebula!" I exclaimed.

My powers were a success.

"How did you know the secret!?" Magolor gasped.

"My sister always told me stories about these three. She told me that an eye dwells in their crystals!"

"Well, you are correct; we are in fact the Guardians of Nebula." said the violet-haired sprite. "But, how were you able to open it just like that?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Perhaps it was my desire to meet you three!" I replied. "I mean, I've always wanted to meet you. I'd have to also call it a miracle!"

I suddenly realized why Magolor approached me like that earlier…he must've noticed something suspicious about my Lucky Patch and was amazed by it. And now he began to approach it again, this time a bit more slowly. Earlier, I might have panicked and attacked out of surprise. Worrying I might do it again, I sealed the eye shut, doing whatever I could to resist the fear that something would happen.

He placed one hand on my left wing, leaving me a bit nervous, but I managed to resist attacking him. Slowly, he placed his other hand on my wing for a moment while I sat there in a bit of stress. He moved his hand onto my Lucky Patch and stroked it a bit…

It was the nicest feeling ever. In the past, my brothers would occasionally attack my Patch, and it would hurt on so many levels. But now, this felt so nice…I could almost fall asleep, or at least into a trance.

Once Magolor stopped stroking my Patch, I leapt into his hands as a way of thanking him. He happily returned the embrace. "You're so precious!" he said cheerfully. "Chenoa's right; you really are a miracle!"

I was truly feeling up to my name.

* * *

About a week later, Magolor and the Guardians, who I learned were named _Chenoa, Aurora_ and _Rivara,_ told me that they were departing this cave- or "temple" as they called it -and that I would have to come with them. We would be travelling to a much different world, far away from here. The thought of this left me a bit excited…but also nervous. From what they told me, Dark Matter was often found there and would be harder to avoid unless I was kept hidden. But what really spooked me was that I was told there was another danger there…one they said was too hard for me to understand. Despite this, I felt that I still could go with them; now that I was more aware of some of my powers, maybe it wouldn't be too dangerous.

I agreed to come with the Guardians, and then watched as they proceeded to open a gateway to this new world. They hovered in front of the wall of this temple while Magolor stood beside me. Even from behind, I could see the Guardians' crystals glowing brightly. A small ray jolted out of each of their crystals and an eerily beautiful star-shape of magenta gases appeared before them. All three flew in immediately.

"There's the portal, Lucky. Now all you have to do is jump through." explained Magolor.

"It won't hurt, will it?" I asked.

"Of course not, silly!" he laughed. "Just watch me, and then do it yourself."

I quietly eyed him as he floated forward and faded into the portal. I was a little hesitant, but eventually built up the courage to charge right in.


	6. The Element Test

Chapter 6

The Element Test

I suddenly realized that I was no longer in the temple but in a dark, cave-like chamber of dimly glowing rocks lined with orange streaks and green crystals. Magolor was traveling down a small tunnel of which I followed, wondering just what this place was. Well…dark and eerie for sure. But how in all starlight could I stay safe from Dark Matter in a place like this? I'd think they'd be everywhere!

Magolor led me to a seemingly endless chamber of heavy, heated darkness, where the Guardians were waiting for us. "Star Doomer Lucky," began violet-haired Aurora, "we are pleased to welcome you to the world of _Halcandra._ "

"Is this really where you live?" I questioned aloud. "How am I supposed to hide from Dark Matter in this place?"

"Oh, Lucky," laughed yellow-haired Chenoa, "it may not look like it, but there isn't any Dark Matter down here. It's just really dark because the stars' rays can't reach us here."

I sighed in relief. _Thank goodness…_

"But that's not the only reason we took you here, Lucky." added red-haired Rivara. "We wanted to know if you can teach us a few things."

"Teach you a few things?" I echoed. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, you're a Star Doomer; one of the rarest creatures ever discovered. Even in all of our years, we know very little about them." responded Aurora. "And your Miracle Eye…why, only time and space would know the wonders to be learned from it!"

"And besides, you can learn some things from us too." Rivara continued. "As long as you can keep it a secret, that is."

"I'm thrilled to help you!" I cheered before realizing the last thing she said. "Wait- keep it a secret? Why would you want me to do that?"

"The reason is…rather complicated, but for the long and the short of it, we'd be doomed if the word got out that this is the place where we hide and prepare for battle against the dark forces." explained Aurora.

I paused for a moment. "I guess that makes sense. But when you say 'the dark forces,' do you mean Dark Matter? Or is it something more?"

"It is Dark Matter some of the time," answered Rivara, "but our main focus in the present moment is a demonic company created by them thousands of years ago. Although alone it isn't as powerful as Dark Matter itself, it will bring all hope to an end if nothing is done."

I slightly gasped at the last sentence.

"And for that reason, Lucky," added on Chenoa, "we ask you not to leave our underground hideout without our permission. Being a Star Doomer, it would be a pure crisis if you were to fall into the company's hands."

Hearing this, I felt a little disappointed, but I accepted her request. I was really looking forward to exploring this world a bit…

"Buck up, Lucky." Magolor caught my attention, apparently noticing my disappointment. "There's plenty for you to learn down here! What are you waiting for?"

At this, my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"So Lucky, we would like to ask what element most of your powers fall under."

"Element?" I questioned. "What does that mean?"

"Sphere Doomers' powers fall under a certain category or element, such as fire, ice, electricity or poison. We'd like to give you an elemental test for us to see what your main powers are." explained Chenoa.

"It's easy; all you have to do is use several of your abilities in front of us." continued Rivara. "And don't be afraid to use them on us if you need, as long as it won't be too harmful."

I began to feel worried about this. "But…I've never used my powers in front of anyone before! At least…not intentionally."

Aurora laughed a bit. "Don't look at it as something to fear, Lucky." she smiled. "Think of it as a new experience!"

 _A new experience…_

There might have been no other choice.

I'm sure that I heard Magolor whisper something behind me, so I turned around for a moment. His ears were folded downward, a nervous look in his eyes. Maybe this would be a good time for use one of my powers: mind-reading. So that's what I did, and I found out that he was remembering when I attacked him out of fear with my Miracle Eye. But as I read his thoughts, I realized that his hands started shaking.

I had to say something. I took a deep breath. "Are you nervous that I'll attack you again?"

Without even answering, Magolor's yellow eyes went wide and he ran out of the chamber. Aurora rolled her eyes. "I'll go handle him." she sighed before chasing him down the path of which he fled.

"Please forgive him, Lucky." spoke Chenoa. "Magolor's a great assistant, but he isn't always the bravest."

"I didn't even try to hurt him." I told her. "I was only listening to his thoughts."

"He's been through a lot before he joined up with us, when he was your age." stated Rivara. "He seems to have these moments where bad memories come back to him and send him into a panic attack. And you can read minds, yes? That's no doubt an uncommon ability for Sphere Doomers."

I now wanted to find out where Magolor was, as well as demonstrate another power of mine, so I did my best to sense the energy around me, similar to when I discovered Dark Matter. Unfortunately, I could only sense the energy of the two Guardians in the room. My power didn't seem strong enough to sense energy through the walls of the chamber. I would have to try again, this time in some other way...but what could that be? I was quick to find out by looking behind myself and spotting a leaf-green crystal on the wall, glowing lightly. It gave me a bit of an idea… I flew over to the crystal and gazed into it, using my sensing abilities once more. This time I could see a figure in it- Magolor, who was hiding behind a rock with his eyes covered. It took a few seconds for him to uncover them. Aurora zipped in front of him and gave him a scolding glare. His ears wilted as if sorrowful, but I couldn't tell if he said anything with that collar over much of his face. Aurora then wrapped her arm-streamers around his hand and dragged him back up the path.

I turned my gaze away from the crystal and back to the Guardians. "It looks like they're coming back now."

"Can you see them through there?" asked Rivara.

"Well, somewhat." I replied. "I can see their energy as a shadowy aura."

"So you can sense auras of other creatures." stated Chenoa. "That's another rare power for Sphere Doomers."

Silence passed by until Aurora returned with Magolor, still looking cross. When I saw that Magolor was still in a bit of a panicky state, I felt upset myself, almost guilty for invading his thoughts like that. I couldn't help the feeling, even though I found nothing wrong with what I did. Out of guilt, I teleported behind Chenoa to hide when he looked over at me. He still seemed to spot me though, and realizing this, I turned invisible out of even further guilt.

Magolor took a few deep breaths. "Lucky, I'm sorry for freaking out that way. I just couldn't help it…"

I couldn't find the courage to make myself visible again, or even to look at him from behind Chenoa. "I feel that I should be sorry." I mumbled in shame. "I saw you were panicking, yet I invaded your mind."

"Wait- invading my mind?!" Magolor worried. I peeked out from behind Chenoa and saw that he was starting to panic again. I felt too afraid to say anything else.

Rivara walked over to him and calmly placed her hands on either side of his collar. Magolor then surrounded with a deep-violet aura, similar to the feather color of Shadow. The aura slowly grew faint around him and dense around Rivara's arm-streamers. After a few moments, Magolor looked a lot more relaxed, and there was a small flash as Rivara appeared to compress the aura between her hands. The aura then disappeared, leaving a dark crystal in her hands and me astonished. I made myself visible again and stared up at Chenoa, unable to find words to speak.

"That was just to help him handle his fear." she stated. "He should be alright to speak with now."

Magolor looked over at me. "What exactly did you mean by invading my mind?" he asked calmly, as if I was talking to someone completely different.

"Well...I didn't necessarily mean 'invading' the way you probably thought...it's more of reading your thoughts." I told him, still feeling a touch guilty. "I really didn't mean harm. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Wh- Lucky?" he started, "You seriously think I'd be mad at you for my own fault?"

I looked up at him in surprise before flying over to him. He lifted me up from under the wings. "Look, I can never get mad at you, especially not for a case like this. How can anyone get mad at a face like yours?"

My face warmed with embarrassment. "I'm not mad at you either, Magolor."

I was sure that Magolor was smiling beneath that collar...if he even had a mouth. He pulled me into a tight hug that I didn't hesitate to return. I felt him nuzzle his partially-covered face into my crest.

"I'll do my best to not act that way in front of you again." he promised. "I feel like you're helping me already!"

* * *

Not too long after, I demonstrated a few more of my abilities to the Guardians, trying not to freak out Magolor. Thankfully I didn't pressure him into panicking again, concluding my element test. The Guardians told me it would take a short while for them to announce my results, so I thought I could explore this place a bit. I flew into another part of the chamber, where I found Magolor up a connected path, staff in hand. I couldn't help myself but wonder what he was up to, so I decided to head up the path as well. From there, I saw him standing before another portal, quickly fading into it with it closing behind him.

 _Where is he going?_ I thought. _He won't be in danger, will he?_

The last thought left me worried about him. Part of me wanted to make sure that he would be alright, but at the same time I didn't want to be in trouble with the Guardians.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I depict that Magolor has a bit of anxiety at this point in the story...I think I can relate...**


	7. Demonic Empire

Chapter 7

Demonic Empire

 _I really should see if he's alright...it won't hurt to see that he is._

 _But then again...what if the Guardians find out and put me in time-out?_

 _Still, what they said about it not being safe out there...it can't be much safer for him, can it?_

 _What if the Guardians catch me? Is time-out really worth it if he's doing fine?_

I must've been debating in silence for hours on whether or not to find Magolor, and my head began to ache from all this thinking. And yet I couldn't stop myself.

 _What are the chances that he'll be fine? You don't know what could be out there!_

 _What do you mean? There can't be anything too dangerous out there!_

 _What about Dark Matter?_

I gasped in horror, making my inner voices go silent. Dark Matter...how could I have forgotten? But I wasn't all that concerned with them hurting _me,_ but rather about them harming Magolor. I mean, with these powers I had along with my experience with Dark Matter, I could probably handle them now. As for Magolor...what did he have to defend himself? And his panic attacks...I didn't even want to think of what could happen to him.

At this point, I couldn't just sit around and do nothing; I needed to find out what was up with Magolor. I couldn't bear the thought of him winding up the way my family did. Only...where was he? How could I break out of these chambers without the Guardians noticing? It all seemed so impossible!

 _No, don't think that way, Lucky!_ I scolded myself in my head. _Remember: miracles!_

Perhaps that was all it would take.

I decided to scan the room with my powers to find any passageways that might lead a way out of here. It took a moment or two, but I found one that seemed large enough for me to fit through. I immediately flew over to its location, which was right below the ceiling; a small, dusty crack in the chamber wall that looked to be a rather tight fit even for me. But I couldn't just stand around, debate in silence even longer and let things happen any longer; I needed to make something happen!

 _It's now or never, Lucky...here goes nothing…_

Slowly, I began to crawl my way through the crack in the wall, struggling in the process. But once I finally squeezed through, it was much easier to move around...but it was super dark. I refused to let myself turn around, though, until I knew that Magolor was alright. I continued through the heavy, semi-blind darkness in search of Magolor's safety.

* * *

After a seeming eternity of traveling through nothing but the dark, I found a crack of light entering this nearly pitch-black world. I felt very, very exhausted from all this determined searching for Magolor, but that didn't stop me; his safety first, a nap would have to wait. I quickly bashed my head against this crack of light and burst out of this dark prison, breaking it wide enough for me to squeeze through. I shook all of the dust and soot out of my feathers before realizing that this place wasn't anything like those dark chambers where the Guardians resided: this place looked all badlands. As far as the eye could see, there was no water; only rust-colored stone and a deep-violet sky with a great white moon gazing from above. How was it possible for anything to even live in this place? Could it be different somewhere else in these lands?

I stopped thinking about all this when I heard a voice approaching that sounded somewhat familiar. I nervously turned invisible and hid behind a small rock, just in case of the worst. Peering out from behind it, I could see this strange, masked creature with blazing yellow eyes and a dark cape wrapped around it. Upon first glance, I found it rather intimidating. And following it was...Magolor? Was that really him? Just trailing such a mysterious figure like that?

It had to be him...who else had a royal blue outfit, a jeweled staff, and pointed ears like his? As for this creature...did he know him? Or did the two just meet?

"...So I have a feeling that she's worrying about them." spoke the mysterious figure in a deep, masculine voice. "I know that she was very caring about the wizards when she was younger."

Magolor put a hand to his scarf. "You may be right, Meta Knight…" he responded. "Lady Garlude may be worried about them. But how am I supposed to know?"

 _What are they talking about?_ I wondered, not daring to say it out loud.

"Well, to be honest…" Magolor continued, "I've never known either race, but I'm a bit worried about them too; they are targets of Nightmare after all."

The mysterious figure chuckled a bit. "Why of course they are, Magolor. Wouldn't every non-Dark Matter fall under that category?"

His words sent a shock through me. Could those words mean that Dark Matter was after... **much more than just me!**? Possibly every creature in existence? I was stunned on such a level that I didn't realize that my invisibility wore off, until it was too late.

Magolor looked over in my direction and gasped at my sight. He rushed over, the masked creature trailing behind him. I only gazed up at him nervously as he stared back with a surprised expression in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Um...hello Magolor, I...was a bit worried about you…" I told him, nervous and ashamed.

He lifted me from under the wings and held me against his chest. "Uh, Meta Knight...this is Lucky. He's the...little friend I mentioned earlier…" he said to the masked figure, a bit of nervousness in his voice.

The figure, apparently named _Meta Knight_ , kept staring at us blankly. "Yes, I can see that." he responded. "But you didn't tell me it was a Sphere Doomer."

"Well...I guess I...don't feel that comfortable talking about this out here!" he squeaked out quickly. "Nightmare might be watching!"

"Hm...you may be right. Let's find somewhere else to speak." Meta Knight replied.

He and Magolor, carrying me, began to run for cover. That was the last I could remember before falling asleep in Magolor's hands.

* * *

I awoke in a shady cave, still in Magolor's hands as he spoke to Meta Knight. As I opened my eyes, I heard them speaking about...something; perhaps continuing that conversation they were having before I interrupted them.

"I mean, I don't see any reason why she shouldn't be worried. Any case of a new victim of Nightmare is a tragedy." Meta Knight said to Magolor.

Magolor sighed. "I can't agree more, Sir Meta Knight. With every victim, he becomes more powerful. It's especially tragic when it's a member of a race that once fought against him and his beastly army. I really can't bear the thought of his demonic empire taking over the universe."

I raised my head to look at him. "Demonic...empire?" I questioned, not knowing the meaning of the word. "What are you talking about?"

Magolor sighed again, is ears wilting. "Lucky...do you remember what the Guardians told you about that company created by Dark Matter?"

"Of course I do."

"I hope this won't be too difficult for you to understand, but the thing is...it's far, far more than just an ordinary company. It's so powerful, one can even call it an empire; an extensive rulership under control of an emperor. The emperor has a goal to take over existence and will do anything to achieve that goal."

Magolor then looked at Meta Knight as if trying to ask him how to continue on. He seemed to get the message, stood up straight, and slowly walked to the mouth of the cave. I flew out of Magolor's hands and over to the masked knight as he gazed up at the evening sky.

"To achieve his ultimate goal," Meta Knight continued, "great Emperor _Nightmare_ creates thousands upon thousands of demonic creatures to aid him and fight for him. He sent many of them throughout the galaxies to conquer planets and capture innocent beings, especially those that fight against him and his monstrous legions. It is unknown what he does to those who are captured, although he appears to grow increasingly dangerous with each being taken."

"So that must be why the Guardians didn't want me to leave the- well, somewhere…!" I thought aloud, almost spilling the secret of their hideout.

"Yes, that must be it...especially since you are a Star Doomer; such a rare, legendarily powerful creature." Meta Knight added. "I can't even imagine how powerful Nightmare will become should he harness your power."

I paused for a few moments. "Could this be why they didn't want me to let out any secrets about them?"

"My best guess would be yes." responded Meta Knight. "If the Guardians were captured...we might as well just all surrender to the evil emperor."

"But I don't understand...why couldn't they just tell me all this?" I questioned.

Magolor then floated beside us. "I have a gut feeling that they might think you're too young to understand what's happening. It took them a while to tell me about this great wizard-emperor, and even then I had a hard time understanding it. Either that, or they're afraid of you accidentally letting the secret out. That's happened with me a few times, I'm afraid..." he told us.

"As Galaxy Soldiers, my clan of warriors greatly fears that one day the Guardians will be captured by Nightmare, or possibly even the leader of the Dark Matter race; a name that we fear to even speak of. At that point, we will undoubtedly be left with no hope at all."

I gazed up at the cloudy night sky. "I had no idea about all of this; I couldn't have guessed in an eternity. If I knew earlier, I wouldn't have even come out here like that. I guess I was just...driven by fear..."

"Why exactly did you come out here, Lucky?" he asked me.

"I saw you leave the chamber and I got nervous that Dark Matter would come out and attack you. I'm terribly sorry...I understand if I need a time-out."

Magolor placed his hand on the back of my head. "No need to apologize, Lucky. I would've done the same for you."

I looked up at him and saw a small sparkle in his eye, as if he wanted to cry tears of joy. Or...perhaps it was the reflection of my eyes, because I realized just then that they were a bit teary. At this point, I knew I needed to get back to sleep. I looked back at Meta Knight and thanked him for all of the information, and he told me that I was more than welcome. Magolor then let me curl up in his hands once again as he carried me back to the Guardians' secret hideout.


	8. The Soul Stone

Chapter 8

The Soul Stone

I awoke back down in the Guardians' chamber sometime later, feeling well-rested after a well-deserved sleep after panicking about Magolor. Although he turned out safe, I wouldn't call going out there a waste of time- I never would've met Meta Knight or learned about that evil company. But still, what he and the Guardians told me about Nightmare…would I be punished for learning the secret? If so, hopefully it wouldn't be anything too harsh…

"Good day, Lucky. How'd you sleep?" I heard Aurora's voice greet.

I stifled a small yawn. "Very well," I answered "I really needed it…"

"Clearly, after all you've done." replied Chenoa. "You must've been exhausted."

"Yeah…especially after that test…" I tried not to sound rude as I stretched my wings.

"And despite that, you were still willing to go out there for Magolor." Rivara added calmly.

"Wait- you know about that?" I spoke, now fully awake and aware.

"Magolor told us everything when the two of you returned." Aurora responded. "We are proud of you."

I wanted to question her last sentence, but only stared at the Guardians in confusion and slight amazement.

Rivara giggled a bit. "You're wondering why, aren't you?"

"Well- of course, but…I don't understand! I didn't listen to what you said about leaving this place without letting you know!" I squeaked out.

"Yes, but you didn't go looking for trouble either." spoke Chenoa softly. "It was your desire to make sure Magolor wouldn't get caught in any danger."

"I was afraid he would run into Dark Matter and work himself up into another panic attack." I told the Guardians, unable to look them in the eye. "I'm very sorry; I won't do it again without asking you three."

"Don't worry about it, Lucky." said Aurora. "We all have to break rules at one point or another, often for the better. The importance is that you and Magolor are safe."

My eyes lit up with joy, and Aurora slipped her streamers on both arms under my wings and pulled me up against her chest into a kind hug. I was happy to return it and felt warmer inside. She then released me and her sisters petted my head lovingly.

"Lucky, it may be hard to see at the moment, but we know for a fact that you and Magolor are going to become good friends." Rivara smiled. "It's just a matter of time. Come with us now; we would like to share your test results."

I then followed them to another part of the chamber where many shelves of colored crystals stood tall. Upon arriving, each Guardian took a crystal off one shelf and held it tightly. I had not a clue what they were doing, but saw that their "Crystal Hearts," as legend often called the jewels on their chests, were glowing dimly. It lasted until the Guardians turned around to face me, smiling.

"Lucky, we have come to the conclusion that you may be an _ESP_ Doomer." Rivara told me.

"ESP Doomer?" I echoed.

"It means that most of your powers involve your mind and inner energy." she explained. "It may also be an explanation for why you seem so smart for your age."

"Really?"

"Yes, Lucky." Aurora said. "With your mind-reading, teleportation and telekinetic abilities, you've proven yourself to be one of the rarest and most powerful Sphere Doomers! And that doesn't even count the power from your Lucky Patch…"

Before anyone could say anything more, one of the shelves cracked a bit and a crystal fell. Thankfully, I used my telekinetic power to catch it before it hit the ground. But as I was about to set it down, I couldn't take my eyes off of it. I found it absolutely dazzling as it swirled baby-blue and violet. So I brought it in front of me instead, and then the Guardians spoke up again.

"We really need to fix these shelves…" Aurora sounded discouraged.

"Thank you for catching that, Lucky." spoke Rivara. "That's a very valuable one."

"It's so beautiful…" I managed to say through astonishment.

"We're fortunate that it didn't break," added Chenoa "Magolor would've been so disappointed."

I finally stopped staring at the gem. "Is it one of his?" I inquired.

"Yes, and he's been very attached to it, although his feelings for it seemed to have faded with the ongoing years." answered Rivara. "If he still feels for it, he appears to keep the emotions to himself."

"Why do you think that is? Is it special to him?" I wondered aloud.

"It's called a _soul stone_ , Lucky." responded Chenoa. "We never asked him why he treasures it so much after our first time, when he got very emotional. All we know is that it contains the immobile spirit of a deceased creature of which we know not."

"Immobile spirit…" I began in awe. "That's astonishing…"

Just then, the stone started glowing slightly. I lifted it just off the ground with telekinesis as this happened and gazed into it, and I suddenly felt…now how do I explain this…a connection? Yes; a connection with the soul stone, pulling me further and further within.

Rivara chuckled slightly. "It appears that its soul has a liking for you!"

"Yes," I replied, "Only…how is that possible? Isn't it immobile?"

"It's very strange, Lucky." said Chenoa. "Although normally immobilized, it appears that spirits encapsulated within a soul stone very rarely awaken. Even from our broad knowledge, we don't know why this is, but they appear to show brief emotion."

"Very interesting…" I thought out loud. "Could it have some sort of connection with me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Aurora.

"Well, I feel-" I started, but stopped when the crystal's glowing came to an end. I then gazed up at the Guardians.

"It appears that the soul's gone back to sleep." Aurora stated.

"In that case, I _felt_ a bit of a strange…connection with it, as if it was trying to talk to me." I went on. "I couldn't tell quite what, though."

"In that case, we should probably tell Magolor; he knows about this jewel more than we do." Rivara suggested. In that case, I telekinetically carried the soul stone as I followed the Guardians to his location.

We found Magolor in a large chamber with many smaller stone shelves, sitting in a corner with a scribbled object on the ground in front of him. I landed beside him and placed the soul stone on top of the object, catching his attention. He looked at it for a moment before looking over at me. "Where did you find that?" he asked me. "I've been looking for it for so long!"

"It was in another chamber; I thought you might've been looking for it." I answered him. "I, um…hear that you treasure it!"

Magolor giggled a bit. "Why, I certainly do! I see it a-as-" he suddenly trailed off, his hands shaking and his breath heavy and short. He was going into another panic attack, and knowing this, I flew to the other side of the room to give him some space, just in case it had to do with me. He seemed to keep his eyes on me for a short time, clutching his chest with one hand, and then the other, and gasping for air. To my surprise, the Guardians didn't do anything but watch him from afar, although they looked a bit troubled. But eventually, their expressions became calm at the sight of Magolor gaining back control over himself. His hands stopped shaking and he slowly let go of his chest, taking a few deep breaths.

"I think I'm alright…" he managed to speak up. I then flew beck over to him, a bit wary.

"Are you sure?" I questioned him.

"Look, I'm sorry this happened again; I know I told you that it wouldn't…" he confessed. "I just…get these scary visions and I…well…"

"Lose control?" I finished the sentence for him.

"I'm afraid so…" he sighed. "The fear seems to overtake me. I've been able to regain control at times, but…that isn't always the case…"

"Did it have to do with when I said that you treasure it?" I asked.

Magolor turned away and nodded shamefully. "It was how I obtained it…" his voice cracked. "It was so hard for me…"

"No! Don't tell me about it! Not if it'll make you upset." I interrupted him, worried that he might cry. He then looked over at me. "I really don't want to hurt your feelings, Magolor. I understand that you've been through a lot; I won't make you tell me anything that'll let you down."

He rubbed his eye a bit. "Thank you, little Lucky. It's just…can I please have a hug?"

I was more than delighted to leap into his hands and wrap my wings around him…as best as I could, that is. Magolor completely calmed down and hugged back, letting me know that he felt better. But after a moment, I peered over his hand and got a glimpse at the object he was reading earlier.

"Magolor, what is that you were looking at?"

He then snapped out of an apparent trance and followed my view. "Haven't you ever- oh right, you're a Sphere Doomer; you can't read!"

"So, I take it that it won't matter to me…" I muttered.

"No, it's fine buddy!" Magolor laughed a bit. "We call it a book, and it's a form of writing and communication."

He set me down and I stared at it. "Can it talk to you or something?"

The Guardians giggled. "Silly Sphere Doomer!" said Aurora. "Those scribbles in it are the form of communication. Although in some ways, it can talk to your mind; only you can imagine its voice."

"I don't understand." said I.

"It's because you don't know how to read yet." responded Rivara. "But we and Magolor can teach you if you'd like."

"That would be a very good place to start, Lucky. Creatures of all kinds learn valuable information from writing." added Chenoa. "And who knows? Maybe it can even increase some of your abilities."

"Then I'd love to!" I cheered. "Only, where do I begin?"

"How about I read you a passage from this book for starters?" Magolor suggested. "And thank you for finding the soul stone!"

He then read: _"The Great Galactic Nova is a legendary metal comet that soars the cosmos created by an ancient race. Containing a life and soul of its own, it is said to grant a single wish to anyone with great power from the stars, often via dreams. The comet appearing in Halcandra every seven millennia is often believed by many to be Galactic Nova, although knowledge on this comet is currently scarce. Like with many previous mythical creations, studies are being conducted on this dream of no ordinary shooting star._

I felt blown away by this passage, although that was only the beginning of my journey through writing: over the next years, Magolor and the Guardians taught me how to read. I surprisingly found it easier than I expected, I developed a real passion for reading. One might even call it a hobby of mine. Magolor also occasionally left me in charge of watching the soul stone, in which I would sometimes even read to it in hopes that it would awaken again. If it ever did, I never got to see it, but that didn't stop me from trying. And with time, I was hoping to find an answer to how I got my Miracle Eye, or any other questions I never had answered, but for the whole time it was left a mystery to me.

That was until one day several years later, when I came across a book about Doomers.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is where the crystal mentioned in the description comes into play. I won't spill a secret here though!**

 **Also, I am really not excited for the new year in an hour and a half...PLEASE don't tell me I'm the only one...**


	9. Reasoning

**A/N: Alright, when it comes to having to up the rating of this story, I think I've been able to slip past writing this chapter without having to do it. But just a heads up to any young or very easily disturbed readers, this chapter isn't as cute as some of the previous ones.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Reasoning

I found the book in this "library," as Magolor called it, on a late morning. It had years of collected, untouched dust on all sides, so it must've been long forgotten. Suspending it in the air with telekinesis, I blew the dust off with my wings, and then realized it was about my own species. Intrigued, I set it on the floor near a molten globe for a light source. Unfortunately, before I could open it, I heard the Guardians calling my name. Now was not the time to read it, so I left the library to find them; a bit of knowledge would have to wait until later.

"I am here, Guardians. Do you need something?" I called back to them, arriving to the main chamber.

"We're up here, Lucky." Rivara shouted from higher ground. "Come; we have something to show you."

I obeyed her command to find her, Aurora and Chenoa standing in front of…some unfamiliar machine of metal bars and a control panel. First time to see such a thing, I couldn't tell its purpose, but hoped that it wasn't to chop my wings off or anything like that.

"Good day, Lucky. We hope you've slept well, because we have a task for you." greeted Chenoa.

"What kind of task?" I inquired.

"Do you see this device here?" Aurora stepped out of the way for me.

"Yeah…" I said.

"We've been working on it for the past few weeks, hoping we can use it as a way to extract your energy for our use." she continued.

"Extract my energy?" I questioned nervously. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We wanted to see if we can use some of the energy from your Lucky Patch to enhance our creations to battle Dark Matter." Rivara answered. "We aren't perfectly sure how it will turn out yet, so today we wanted to experiment with the device to see how it works. It shouldn't be hard; all you have to do is hold as still as you can."

"Alright…" I agreed, scared of what was to come.

The Guardians then placed me two metal bars on the device, a little more than my wingspan apart, making me a bit more nervous. What were they doing to me? Would this hurt at all? I was too scared to know.

"If you're in pain, just let us know and we'll shut the machine off." Chenoa told me before heading with the other Guardians to the control panel. I held my breath, waiting for immense pain to follow, shutting my eyes tightly…

…And then I felt a twitch in my left wing, startling me, although it didn't quite hurt. My eyes flashed open to realize that I was alright. Gazing up, I saw a ray emitting from the bars on either side of me, coming from my Patch. I sighed in relief; this was _definitely_ not as bad as I expected.

"Are you doing alright, Lucky?" Aurora called to me.

"Yes, but it feels a bit unusual." I answered.

"That's good; we're just going to keep you this way for a few more moments."

I noticed that the strange, indescribable feeling in my wing grew increasingly painful, but I did my best to keep still and quiet. After a few minutes, the power turned off and the feeling faded, and Chenoa and Rivara flew over to me as I panted in exhaustion.

"Well, that was…not what I expected…" I managed to speak.

"Was that too much for you?" asked Chenoa.

"No, not really. But I think that's all I can do for now…"

Aurora then flew over with a magenta jewel in one hand and a ball of plasma in the other. "That's all we needed anyway; your power was enough to create a crystal. And this plasma's our way of thanking you!" She tossed it over to me and I caught it in midair, happily flying with the delicious snack back to the library.

I indulged in my reward alone before later finally came aand I returned to the abandoned book, patiently waiting in its long slumber. I opened it to the first few pages and read the introduction: _Doomers, sometimes referred to as "plasma birds," are widely considered one of the most mysterious of the dimensional critters, consisting of two named species: The Lesser Doomer and the Greater Doomer (also known as the Pixie Doomer and the Sphere Doomer, respectively). Only minor information is known about these birds, mainly because they are difficult to study due to their barely-explored habitat._

Alright, we don't have all day, so I'll tell you what really engaged my mind: _Adult Greater Doomers_ (nicknamed "Grand Doomers" for their large size) _often retain the same mates, breeding once every 6 to 9 years. Although the typical breeding season is not fully known, Halcandran Grand Doomers appear to mate during the late dry season._

 _Female Grand Doomers lay two eggs at a time, occasionally three. However, she will lay them several days apart, meaning the offspring will be different ages. Both parents will take turns watching their young and finding food._

"So, we always have twins?" I questioned aloud. "Then how come I never had one?"

Wanting an answer, I kept reading: _From the age of a few weeks, the Doomerlings are engaged in rivalry, constantly pushing each other out of the nest. The parents do little to stop this, and one Doomerling, usually the younger of the two, will almost always perish within several moons. However, there have been rare cases reported where both offspring survive. There has yet to be a reported case of this for three triplets._

"But how can I ever do such a thing?" I continued to question. Besides, why haven't I ever observed any of my siblings fight with their twin? The most I recall seeing was a minor disagreement between Silver and Flash. If I had a younger twin, I couldn't bear the thought of shoving him or her out of the nest. But if I was the younger twin-

Then it hit me: I must've not been a twin, but a triplet. It was a likely explanation to why Blaze and Shadow would kick me out of the nest when our mother wasn't around. But then again…why did Flash seem to hate me? I knew for a fact that he was older than me, so he couldn't have been my twin or triplet. And if I was a triplet, I'm sure either Silver or my mother would've said _something._

All of this thinking made my head sore and tired, so I closed the book and decided it was time for a nap. The molten globe made this room a bit bright for me, so I migrated to a smaller, darker chamber, where Magolor's treasured soul stone lay on the stone ground. I grabbed it telekinetically and carried it to a comfortable spot for me to sleep.

"I don't know what you've been through, but haven't you ever wished that there was an explanation to reasoning you can't understand?" I asked it. Yes, I know it may sound silly, but I sometimes spoke to the soul stone as if it'd respond, although it never did. But anything could happen…

"I just happened to come across the apparent reason why everyone in my previous family had a twin…yet I didn't. I have a feeling I might've been a triplet to what I thought to be my older twin brothers, but I still can't understand it…my greatest desire was always to have a twin of which I could get along. I wish I knew the real reason why I don't.

Even then, what if we wouldn't get along- my wish would likely be a waste. All I want is a reason to this…but there's no way I know of how to find out." I then turned my gaze away from the ceiling, down to the baby-blue stone. "But perhaps I'll find a way one day. And I certainly hope that you'll one day find a new form of life." I gently tucked the crystal beneath my wing and let consciousness slip away.

* * *

Suddenly, I found myself waking on top of a low rocky cliff, where I heard faint chatter in mysterious words. Gazing around, the landscape looked slightly…familiar, although I couldn't tell exactly why. Not to mention that these voices were joined by distant, eerie cries, sending shivers through my wings. And the cries grew louder by the second. Spooked by them, I felt the need to find shelter…and then realized it was right below me; this was no cliff, but a cave. And the words appeared to echo through it. Maybe whoever resided within was friendly and would allow me to seek cover temporarily. I proceeded to ask for permission to stay, but instead upon arriving inside felt myself hit the ground face-first in shock.

I couldn't believe it- sitting on the ground was a large orange and yellow Sphere- no, _Grand_ -Doomer with its wings wrapped around its body, in a sleeping position. From its curved wing feathers, I realized it was female, hence having it stated in that book from earlier- female Sphere Doomers had curved wings, while males' wings were more jagged. I had a thought of who this was, but wasn't quite sure yet, if only she'd open her eyes.

But she wasn't alone- sleeping beside her was another Grand Doomer, this one being a large male with dark-blue feathers and black and silver markings on his wings and under his eyes. But he didn't stay asleep for long, as a tiny green and blue Sphere Doomer emerged from beneath him, and then another with grey feathers. The blue Grand Doomer was then revealed to have deep golden eyes that seemed able to stare into one's soul, but they had a much gentler gaze on these little ones. The two little Doomerlings squealed, waking the orange Grand Doomer. I noticed her magenta eyes, and then I realized my thoughts correct…

These were my mother and oldest siblings…but how was this all possible? Weren't they dead? And where were Shadow and Blaze? Was I there, too? But most of all…just who was this other Grand Doomer?

But I heard the distant whispers grow louder, so maybe I wasn't so safe here. And if I wasn't, surely my family and this stranger wouldn't be either. Still, I didn't want to go back out and have no cover for the taking. But I wasn't the only one to notice; Flash seemed to hear them too, alerting the stranger Doomer. The massive bird then neared the mouth of the cave. Feeling slightly intimidated, I flew to the cave ceiling and found a narrow, unstable ledge onto which I barely fit. I was very surprised that it didn't break.

From up here, I could see where my other older brothers were hiding: previously resting in the mysterious Doomer's feathers. Now awake and alerted, they huddled together. My mother peered fearfully out the cave, holding a frightened Flash and Silver close with her wing, but otherwise not moving a muscle.

The whispers went silent for a moment or two before, out of nowhere, a dark bolt shot into the cave, missing the mysterious Grand Doomer and hitting my mother in the face and knocking her backwards. And then I saw what she was guarding: in her previous spot, two miniature, glossy white spheres were exposed; two Sphere Doomer eggs. She let out a moan of pain, and Flash and Silver looked ready to jump out of their own skins.

"Amber!" shouted the unfamiliar Doomer, rushing over to my mother. And then the attackers revealed themselves. I should've known; three Dark Matter blobs.

Mother managed to pull herself off the ground, but the unfamiliar Doomer had no time to aid her. He stared at the Dark Matter and growled at them deeply. They were not one bit frightened. One shot a dark bolt at one of the eggs, leaving behind a burn mark. This only angered the male Grand Doomer further, but this was a mistake of his. All three Dark Matter fired an orb flanking their "bodies" at him, and he let out a burned screech. The two younger Doomerlings only watched in horror, while Silver and Flash launched spheres of energy at the Dark Matter, hitting all three. But this did not stop them in their tracks. The Dark Matter surrounded the egg without the burn mark and fled the cave, somehow carrying it with them. Every Doomer gasped, including me, and the unfamiliar Doomer immediately raced after them.

"Midnight!" my mother shouted to him, seeming to want to follow him.

"Mum, don't do it!" Silver said to her in a much younger voice compared to the last time I heard her speak. "It's too dangerous!"

Worried about this other Grand Doomer, despite that I knew nothing about him, I couldn't help but rush after him. And from there, there was only a war of one against three.

The clash went on for a long time, but of course, I didn't last forever. The large Doomer and the Dark Matter were dragged along to below a rugged cliff. The bird was injured, but clearly refused to give in until he won that egg back. And this entire time, I couldn't use any of my powers for some reason, nor did anyone seem to see me.

Despite this, I hid behind a fallen rock, just to play the game safe. And there I saw- wait, Magolor? What was he doing here? And he didn't have his staff with him, but a clear, powerless crystal in hand- why was that!?

I was interrupted by the sound of a loud crack, and Magolor peeked out from behind this rock, gasping. I followed his gaze and saw the Grand Doomer with a large open wound on his head, bleeding. But nothing seemed to stop him. The Dark Matter "holding" the egg was now cornered by him against the cliff. The Doomer formed a large blue ball of aura-like energy above each wing, and then launched both at his pinned enemy. One of them missed and broke a large chunk of the cliff, weakening it, while the other hit its target directly, releasing the egg from its grasp, and bursting the evil blob into dark gases. The egg went flying into the side of the cliff, but before cracking against it, Magolor threw the crystal in his hand at it, striking it against the egg's surface and turning the crystal into a baby-blue jewel, which quickly returned to Magolor's hands.

The Doomer took one look at the destroyed egg before gritting his fangs and growling ferociously at the two remaining Dark Matter, who were now starting to corner him. As he formed two more spheres with his wings, both of his opponents fired dark bolts at a massive boulder on the cliff's edge, shattering its supportive base. The Grand Doomer launched both spheres at the Dark Matter, finishing them into oblivion. Only then did he notice the boulder- falling! Panicking, he tried to rush away, but it was too late- the boulder fell right onto the lower half on his body, crushing it into a feathery mess. Blood splattered against the rocks, and the Doomer let out the most horrid screech I've ever heard; enough to keep my head ringing for a while- and Magolor's, too. But he quickly realized the horror and clutched his chest.

 **"MIDNIGHT!"** he screamed, rushing over to the fallen beast.

The Doomer grunted in immense pain. "Magolor…" he managed to speak.

Magolor dropped the crystal in his hand upon seeing Midnight up close. "No!" Magolor sniffed. "Midnight, please, no! This can't be happening!"

"It's been…so long…" Midnight groaned.

Magolor, with eyes flooding like golden rivers, embraced the dying creature, who was at least four times his size, whimpering. "Oh, Midnight…please tell me this isn't real!" he pleaded. "Please say this is just a nightmare! I can't lose you! Not after all we've done!"

"I'm afraid I can't, urgh…answer that…my friend." Midnight told him, surprisingly calm. "But don't worry…at least you're…alive and well."

"But…what will I do, knowing this has happened? I've lost too much already…I can't lose you now!" Magolor wailed.

"Don't worry, buddy." Midnight tried to comfort him. "Just remember…I'll always be here for you. And all of those times…we spent together…will always stay with me."

"You mean so much to me, Midnight." said Magolor, seeming to calm down just a bit, keeping a hand on his friend's forehead, eyes still teary.

"And you, Magolor…" whispered Midnight, a single tear leaking from his eye, "Are the best friend for which I could ever ask."

After speaking those final words, the Grand Doomer's intense eyes of gold shut one last time, and his body went perfectly still. Magolor's eyes flooded once more as he kept his hand on Midnight's forehead and broke down into a weeping mess beside his friend's broken, bleeding, lifeless body. He was gone…he'd never speak to him again. And so was his future offspring…or was it? To be perfectly honest, I got a little bit teary-eyed myself watching Magolor grieve such a loss. After a long while, Magolor seemed to pull himself together and picked up the jewel that he dropped earlier. Staring at it for a moment, he pulled it into his chest as if giving it a hug, and I realized that it was the Soul Stone he treasured so much. "I'm sorry about your father, little one…" he spoke softly, still crying a bit. "I'll get revenge on the Dark Matter one day…for everything. And I'll do everything I can to protect you."

* * *

Suddenly, I found myself back in the Guardians' library chamber. I felt a bit dazed from so much happening, and then realized that the Soul Stone was tucked beneath my wing.

It turned out I was dreaming all along. But it was so tough to watch and even tougher to forget- not that I wanted to, but you know what I mean. But Magolor's last words in that dream really struck me… _father_ …I had no idea what the word meant. But two things were for sure: first, I wasn't part of the dream myself, so I mustn't have been a triplet after all. Second, if all of that chaos in the dream actually happened, it was perfect reasoning to why Magolor had such panic attacks.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, not a very romantic chapter for a romantic day, but I needed to upload this at some point. Also, if this chapter really seems too graphic, please let me know in the reviews.**


	10. Dahlia and Dianthus

**A/N: Just a heads up, this story will now contain minor spoilers for _Kirby Star Allies_ as well.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Dahlia and Dianthus

Magolor and I travelled with the Guardians back to the Realmworld; the land beyond space and time where I was rescued. While the Guardians had more important tasks to attend to that were not mentioned to us, I travelled aside Magolor for the next several days, mainly trying to figure out what the Guardians were up to and collecting special crystals, as well as possibly causing minor mischief. But it was on our sixth Morning Star-rise when I recalled that terrible yet meaningful dream that I had over a full moon ago. Not that I've forgotten about it- something like that would be impossible for me, it was so vivid. But even though he hadn't had a harsh panic attack in the previous two years, I didn't tell Magolor about the nightmare, nervous he would fall into another one. About an hour past waking, we both started our travels, when Magolor brought up an upcoming event within the next two moons; the Festival of Wishes, where a comet, often thought to be the great Galactic Nova, was visible in the Halcandran skies of twilight for fortnight every five-thousand years. It was a very treasured occasion amongst the Galaxy Soldiers and Star Warriors, as it was a time for them to take a break from the constant wars against Dark Matter. But I've never attended it myself, being not from Halcandra…and the thought of seeing what a legendary craft of the Guardians could've been was thrilling to me.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic- an hour after waking up, Magolor began scouting this particular region of the Realmworld, called the Crag Realm, for anything in general that didn't seem quite right, either to fix it or report it to the Guardians when they returned. On the way, he mentioned how excited he was for the Festival of Wishes, even though he attended it many times before. Feeling impatient for it myself, I asked exactly what it was like to attend.

"I'm afraid you'll have to figure that out yourself, my friend." he answered. "The experience is different for all of us, but I can tell you how my first festival went."

"Oh Magolor, please tell me! I'd love to hear it!" I begged.

"Well, when the Guardians first told me about it, I wasn't all that enthralled, thinking that it wouldn't be much more than an ordinary comet sighting. But after they persuaded me endlessly, I decided to join in, and to this day I don't regret it one bit. It was the brightest comet I've ever seen; enough to burn out most of the night sky itself. And to think legend speaks of it granting one's greatest desire…it brought so many good memories to my head."

It took me a moment to process the last sentence, and I remembered words of his from that nightmare- "Not after all we've done" -followed by some of Midnight's last words: "All of those times we spent together will always stay with me." It brought a thought to my mind…could those times mentioned by them both have been those memories?

"Well…that somewhat reminds me!" I started a bit nervously. "I had a bit of a strange dream about a Halcandran moon ago…and it looked like you were in it."

"I was in it? Nothing happened to me, did-" Magolor never finished the sentence, as his ears perked up in awareness of the world around him. "Wait- I just heard something! It's coming from over there!" he stated, pointing to the left with his staff. He rushed in that direction with me close behind.

We both stopped behind a rock and peeked out from behind it to find a startling and sad image- a long-bodied creature with shiny red fur and pointy ears…and a barbed wire wrapped around its chest and neck. Panting, it stumbled as it slowly crawled across the rocks…before collapsing onto the ground. Magolor gasped and we ran over to it only to find it unmoving, splotches of red in its white patches of fur. I was a bit disgusted at the sight of blood, but I had to see if it was alright. And upon closer inspection, I realized it was a fox…with three tails! At this, I began to wonder if this could've been something that I've recently read about…

"Lucky, this is really bad! Check its auras!" Magolor commanded. I did as he said and saw that its auras were present but emanating at a slow pace. I reported this to him at once.

Magolor then placed his hand on the unconscious mammal. "Looks like she was caught in an ancient trap!" he spoke.

"Ancient?" I questioned.

"Many animals spread rumors about a warrior tribe that fled the main universe millennia ago. It's told in so many forms that I'm not sure what to believe, if it's even true." Magolor replied. "In any case, a trap would certainly be set up by man, and this vixen needs care right away!"

I then flew higher into the air to get a bird's eye view of the surrounding land, spotting a small cave not too far away. I looked down to Magolor, who held the wild creature in his hands, and shouted down "Follow me; I'll guide you to the nearest shelter!" I then led him from above to the cave.

By the time we reached shelter, Magolor's mittens were soiled with blood and dirt, worrying me. "The wire didn't get you, did it?" I asked him in concern as he set the vixen onto the ground.

"No, I think it's just from her fur." he answered. "Anyway, we should get that wire off fast!"

I searched the floor, quickly finding a red fire crystal and a solution. I snatched the crystal up in my teeth and flew back over to the fallen fox. Using my telekinesis, I bent the wire around her until a section of it no longer touched her, then I slid the crystal beneath it, allowing the heat from it to warm the wire. After the next minutes of silence, that part of the wire was bright orange, just as I wanted. I telekinetically yanked the crystal through the wire, snapping it in two. From there, I slowly untangled the barbed wire, freeing the mammal from its harsh grasp. I was mentally exhausted but couldn't rest yet when something still didn't seem right.

Magolor closely inspected of the broken barbed wire. "Worse than I thought! This was a poisoned trap!"

I gasped at his words, but thankfully knew how to fix this from years of studying crystals with the Guardians. Again telekinetically, I held the now powerless jewel against one of the fox's open cuts. Slowly, slowly, the poison seeped out and into the crystal, turning it hot violet. I set it onto the ground when I sensed all the venom was removed from her system.

"Of course; How did I not think of that?" Magolor exclaimed. "Great work, Lucky!"

Now all we had to do was sit and wait patiently for the fox to awaken.

* * *

Taking a short nap from exhaustion as we waited, an endless hour passed before we heard a small whimper from the fox. Alerted, Magolor and I began to approach her quietly, only to be startled. Out of nowhere, Magolor was smacked out of the way- by a clone of himself! And when I say that, I mean everything about these two were the same- except, this second Magolor had wider ears, darker eyes and more paw-like hands. The real Magolor took a closer look at the clone before falling backward in shock. "AAHH!" he shouted.

The clone gave me an enraged glare, shaking his head. He then scooped up the injured fox and stroked her chin…when I noticed an unusually dark shadow trailing behind the clone…in the shape of a three-tailed fox standing on its hind legs. _Wait a second…_ I wondered. I then launched a weak pink sphere of energy at its shadow. With a red flash, it revealed its true form: another fox, also with three tails.

The second fox stood in front of the injured one, still with angered eyes. "Don't either of you come closer!" he snarled, baring his teeth. But as he spoke that the injured fox woke up.

"Please, Dianthus…" she moaned, "I think they're trying to help…"

"But Dahlia, just look at them! They must be members of that clan!" the dog responded.

"I knew it!" I realized. "Foxes with multiple tails that can take on the shape of a person…you two are kitsune!"

Magolor managed to pull himself together and off the ground. "Kit-soo-neh?"

"I read about them in a book back at the library!" I stated.

"So, you know about us? Then you certainly are members of the clan!" hissed the dog. "Why do you want my sister? To make a trophy out of her?"

"What are you talking about?" Magolor inquired, frustrated. "That clan is only a rumor!"

The male fox looked rather shocked, but that did anything but stop him. "You liar…you and your birdy are a danger to us! With those ears, you're nothing but one of them!"

"Quit it, Dianthus!" the vixen yelled at him. "I heard every word of theirs; they are trying to help, and they don't know the clan! Now would you shut your muzzle about this nonsense!"

The male, Dianthus, eyed the female before eyeing us. "Just what did you do to her?"

"Magolor and I found her caught in a poisonous snare!" I told him. "He took her here and I removed it and the poison. We were worried."

The hostility faded from the dog's eyes. "You really mean it?" he managed to speak.

I nodded.

"Oh, please forgive me!" he pleaded. "Forgive me for suspecting you were from some other dimension!"

"Now, now, Dianthus…" the vixen said, pulling herself off the ground "No need to go overboard."

"How suspicious…the nurse around here is the one who needs a nurse!" she said, making me laugh.

I then realized something the dog mentioned. "Hold on…did you say something about a clan here?"

"Wait…so it isn't just a rumor! You've seen them?" Magolor exclaimed.

"Correct; as kitsune, we transform into them and watch what they do!" the vixen responded. "We've learned quite some knowledge from them, and it turns out, they worship us!"

"Only, it leaves me a bit suspicious that they might try to catch one of us to prove to them we exist." Dianthus added.

"So that must've been how we found you!" I figured out. "Only, who exactly is this clan?"

"No, please don't say it!" Magolor quickly squeaked out.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, in truth…I've been studying this clan from any books I could find, although it's been hard. Back in Halcandra, we're actually forbidden from speaking of them for a further forbidden reason. If I get caught by the Guardians mentioning them…I worry…I might be exiled from Halcandra!" he confessed slowly, unable to look at us.

"So, does that mean that you aren't from around here?" Dianthus questioned.

"And you know the Guardians of Nebula? How exciting! I've always wanted to meet them my whole life!" the kitsune vixen cheered.

Magolor looked to her. "Actually, they should be returning rather soon, so maybe I can introduce you two."

"I'd really appreciate that!" she jumped for joy.

"Dahlia, are you sure about this?" Dianthus rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Dianthus!" the vixen, Dahlia, complained. "When are you ever any fun? Besides, they are the _Guardians_ after all! You think they'd seriously do anything to hurt us?"

Dianthus took a deep breath. "You know what…you're right, sis."

"Well, I'm sure they'd be thrilled to meet you…Dahlia and Dianthus." Magolor responded.

"Whatever happens, though…let's not mention the secret tribe." I reminded everyone.

* * *

"So, your names are Dahlia and Dianthus?" spoke Chenoa upon reuniting with her later that day and introducing our new friends. "Those are lovely titles for little foxes."

"We can't believe you've found two rather rare creature in this realm, Magolor and Lucky!" spoke Aurora. "You two should be proud of yourselves!"

"Is it true that you can take on the form of other creatures?" questioned Rivara.

Dianthus responded transforming back into Magolor's form, while the real Magolor stayed calm this time.

"You can indeed!" Aurora nodded. "Now we have a favor to ask of you…Do you mind attending a special festival of ours? You can also test your transforming ability there if you'd like."

"Oh, it would be an honor!" Dahlia jumped for joy. "It's been so long since I've attended a special event anyway."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt, if that's what my only sister wants." Dianthus shrugged.

"I'm just wondering; it's the Festival of Wishes, right?" I inquired.

Chenoa giggled. "That's right, and it's only two moons away!"

Little did I know there was more than a treasured occasion headed our way.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I did it last year, and I'm doing it again...I'm uploading this on my birthday! But please don't ask how old I am; I don't feel comfortable saying it online.**

 **Also, for those of you wondering, a kitsune is a fox from Japanese mythology depicted to have multiple tails and the ability to take on the form of a human, often leaving some trace of their identity (long fangs, tail, silhouette, etc), possibly the inspiration for Zorua from Pokemon.**


	11. Mesmerized by Butterflies

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone, but life has been a bit tough lately. I've been stuck in multiple states of procrastinating, but finally pushed myself to start writing again.**

 **Also, I did go back and rewrite chapter 10. If you have not read it already, please do so, as the previous version is no longer relevant. (If you still want to read it, I left it on my DeviantArt account).**

* * *

Chapter 11

Mesmerized by Butterflies

The legendary Festival of Wishes was a full moon away when I returned to the Crag Realm to mingle with the kitsune twins. While playing with them, I gradually wondered about the tribe forbidden to be spoken about in Halcandra. The wonders quickly took the full capacity of my head, screeching to be let out, leaving me with the need to ask about it.

"Dianthus, Dahlia…" I began, slightly uneasy, "I know I'm not really allowed to ask, but…what exactly is this tribe on which you spy?"

"That's something we've tried to figure out for certain for our entire lives!" Dahlia responded. "We have a good friend who knows them better than we, but he doesn't know why they're here of all places."

"So, you found out about them from someone else?" I inquired.

"He states he's a former member of them, but he left when the two emperors became enemies. He also claims he knows the Guardians fairly well." replied Dianthus.

"We befriended him as kits, when we were separated from our parents. He found us orphaned and raised us, and we occasionally visit him to thank him." explained Dahlia.

"Hmm…sounds like someone to whom I'd like to speak." I thought aloud.

"Well, on the topic of that, there happens to be a special occasion close to his residence within the next week!" said Dahlia. "We can introduce you to him then, if you'd like."

"Then it's a deal!" I agreed.

"We'll let him know about you beforehand." said Dianthus.

* * *

Six days following, I returned to this location with permission from the Guardians. However, I didn't tell them exactly to what I was up, only that the kitsune twins "had something special to show me." Nonetheless, they accepted my request, although I noticed that Chenoa had a…suspicious look on her face right after. I pretended not to notice, though; I only questioned it silently. But upon returning, the kitsune weren't in sight. For a moment I wondered if they got lost on the way. Just in case, I flew higher to get a better view. Yet I still couldn't find them…instead, I noticed two mysterious figures in short distance. Curious, I turned invisible and descended in their direction. Upon closer inspection, they both looked somewhat…familiar.

Both figures had vibrant hair, brown fur, pointy ears with colored stripes, large eyes, and were dressed in long robes and beast-hide vests. The masculine-looking figure had short white hair, ivory eyes and ear stripes, and wore a dusky-violet robe with a pearly trimming. The more feminine figure had long, lustrous black hair, slate-grey eyes, soot-black ear stripes, and a longer, crimson robe trimmed with the color of obsidian. She also wore a string of various fangs around her neck. But their ears…for some reason, they looked so much like Magolor's. Yet to me, that was the only similarity to him. I wasn't sure what to think of these two, but they must've been here for a reason. When they weren't looking, I turned visible again.

It didn't take long before the man noticed me. I tried to act like a normal wild Greater Doomer- afraid. He approached me, and I flew away to a high rock, watching him carefully. The woman then followed his gaze. I stared at them, eye to eye, for several minutes before realizing they probably weren't any danger. I slowly descended, and the man pulled a small, pointy-fingered hand out of his long sleeve. I landed on it, and then the woman pulled a hand out of her sleeve. It was then when I realized it had a paw-like padding on its palm, as well as tiny claws on its fingertips. She pointed to a dark shadow trailing behind her…in the shape of another, multi-tailed creature. She then winked at me.

Now I knew who these two were.

"Are you going to take me to him?" I questioned.

Both nodded, and we began travelling to whatever was to come, carrying me in the fashion of royalty's pet.

* * *

It didn't take long before we came across another realm of a name unknown to me. The sky had grown dark with a bright white, ringed planet visible in its plain view. In all the years I've travelled to the Crag Realm, I've never seen anything like it, so beautiful, yet a tint eerie. On the ground, a series of steep cliffs covered in crevices and crannies all over were ahead. It seemed that a rather large one at the closest, yet distant, cliff's base was our destination.

As we continued travelling, many animals gathered on the rocks, watching us closely. There were a few that particularly caught my eye: spherical birds with red-pink feathers, teal eyes, and small orange wings. From that same book that taught me about Doomers, they must've been my species' cousin- Lesser Doomers, better known as Pixie Doomers. Previously, I've seen them in pictures from the book, but never in person. Even though they were often found in Halcandra and the surrounding dimension, I never wanted to risk being found by Nightmare to see one. But seeing them now, they were very pretty with shining feathers in the lunar planet's light. Despite this, I tried not to stare at them, unsure how they would react.

Dahlia and Dianthus stopped at a slight distance before the large crevice, which appeared as more of a cave up close. In a cranny just above it, a small face peeked out- the face of a Lesser Doomerling, having violet feathers and pale green eyes, unlike an adult. It seemed rather curious about us, but as it crawled out to get a better view, it landed on a loose chunk of stone, which broke under its weight. It fluttered its wings rapidly but couldn't keep in the air and came tumbling down after the stone chunks. Out of impulse, I used my telekinetic power to grab him, catching him safely before he hit the ground. I set him onto the ground, not wanting to scare him further by lifting him back up to the cranny.

Suddenly, a warrior-like man with dark yellow hair appeared out of the dark of night, rushing over to the Doomerling. He scooped him up in his floating, arm-free hands and then looked over to us, fright in his blue eyes. I could've sworn I heard him whisper "I've been caught…" just then. Dahlia and Dianthus then approached him, frightening him further.

"What do you two want from me!?" the man blurted out.

Dianthus only responded by sticking his arm out with me still resting on his hand. I wasn't sure what he meant by this, so I tried to, once again, act normal and oblivious. But as he held me this way, I noticed the Doomerling eyeing the kitsunes' silhouettes. He then gazed up at the sky, squeaking loudly, and somehow, I understood every word:

"Mama! Uncle and Auntie are in disguise again!"

At that moment, another face revealed itself from a crevice in the rocks, this one being of an adult Lesser Doomer. She stared down at us, first focusing on me, then on the disguised kitsune twins. She looked slightly angered and spat a dark pink energy ball at each of their silhouettes. Each fox let out a surprised squeal before transforming into their true forms, and Dianthus dropped me in the process.

"Dianthus? Dahlia?" the man gasped. "What a relief! You two startled me!"

"Ugh, don't get mad at us now," grunted Dahlia, "We were only trying to have a little fun!"

"You know those two likely think I'm _dead,_ right!?" he scolded the twins. "If they find out I'm not, who knows what they'll do to me, for the love of nebula!"

"Look, we didn't mean to frighten you Augustus, we just wanted to impress our little friend here!" Dianthus argued.

The man gazed at me suspiciously. I, too afraid to say a word, let out a neutral squawk.

"So, this is the bird you told me about…" he spoke in a calmer tone.

The kitsune trotted over to him. "Birdy, this is Augustus, our caretaker." Dahlia introduced him. But this seemed to get under Dianthus' fur and skin.

"Dahlia, can't you _ever_ remember anyone's name!?" he snapped at her.

"Why do you think I remember your own, brother!?" she shouted back.

The two got into a real argument seconds later, while the man, Augustus, floated up to the crevice with the adult Doomer, placing the Doomerling back with her. He then came over to me.

"Don't mind them, little fella." Augustus offered me his hand. "This happens quite a bit; it's a thing with siblings."

"The name's Lucky. I'm pleased to meet you!" I stuck out my wing and let him shake it.

"So, you can speak like a person too." Augustus picked up on the spot.

"It runs in my entire family!" I told him proudly. "Well, when I had them, that is…"

"Are you an orphan?" he inquired.

"They were all killed by Dark Matter, about ten Halcandran years ago. The Guardians of Nebula took me in…I assume you know about them, right?

Augustus chuckled. "Of course I do! And I'm sorry about your loss…I know how it feels."

"Why? Did you lose your family too?"

"It's a long way back, Lucky." He spoke as he took me into his hands and to the cave at the base of the cliff. "I was once a member of the Galaxy Soldier Army, when it mainly consisted of two races, known as Galaxy Wizards and Galaxy Mages. Both races got along well for centuries, until one day, when they became great enemies. Rather than focusing on battling Dark Matter, they took hate out on each other."

"How long did this go on?" I questioned.

"Ever since I was a boy. And then one day, my life was torn apart. I was married at the time, and both me and my wife hated the thought of fighting our former friends. She was expecting a child whom I never got the chance to meet. It was when a legion of demons was unleashed by Nightmare, and I had to go and fight them. I, along with several other mages, were victorious, but it didn't last. When the last of the battle's dust settled, the emperor of the wizards appeared on the battlefield, ready to finish us off."

"Was that who of Dianthus was in disguise?" I interrupted.

"It was indeed, and Dahlia was dressed as his wife. The emperor finished us off…all but me. Yet I was still injured badly. I woke up in the chamber of the Guardians of Nebula, where they told me to never return once I recovered if my wish was to be at no more war with the Galaxy Wizards. And so, I came here, abandoning my sister, wife and future child forever, and embracing the mystical creatures found here in the Dusk Realm."

"Did you ever think of returning?"

"To this day, I don't think anyone would recognize me…my wife died of poisoning several years later, my sister is likely dead since she was a warrior, and my child never knew me." Augustus sighed. "Besides, I believe I'm better off here anyway. The kitsune twins- they're practically my children."

I nodded in understanding, but inside, couldn't believe it- I was anything but alone, it seemed, when it came to losing family. But him having to abandon them first…I couldn't even imagine the pain.

"Also, the mother Doomer thanks you for saving her son." Augustus mentioned. "He's one of five; I think she'd like if you can help watch over them all."

"Um, alright, although I'm not that experienced with babysitting…" I answered in slight embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure you'll do fine." he laughed. "Maybe you can learn something from it, too."

Augustus directed me to the nest, where the mother Doomer was tending to her young. She wasn't one bit startled when I entered, nor did she take her eyes off her Doomerlings, who were all huddled together and gazing outside the crevice.

"It seems I don't need as much help right now," she confessed through squeaking, which I could still understand, "All of them are ready for the big event."

I didn't want to startle her or anything with the fact I could speak like Augustus, so I squeaked back "I was never really told this, but what is this big event?"

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she chirped. "It's when all the lunaflies emerge and take to the skies with their new wings!"

"Lunaflies?" I wondered aloud.

"They're a kind of butterfly that mainly comes out at night." She pointed to a small pod on the side of the crevice wall, which at first, I thought to be just fungus.

Just then, the lunar planetoid seemed to glow even brighter. "Hold on, it's starting!"

A dead silence fell upon the land. The cliff began to glow with spots of dark blue, as did the chrysalis on the crevice wall. A voice filled the silent air with words I did not understand, but the voice sounded very familiar and river-smooth. I knew the words' singer but kept her name to myself.

As the liquid song filled the night, we all stared at the chrysalis on the wall. It glowed brighter and brighter, and then burst open. Outside the pale blue shell was a large insect with crumpled lavender wings streaked with teal. Its wings fluttered and straightened, and soon enough, the lunafly fluttered about the crevice, celebrating its new body. It flew into my face even, giving what the singer often called a "butterfly kiss." It then flew out of the crevice, where hundreds upon hundreds more were starting to take to the air. The river voice kept singing as the lunaflies flew in its direction, dozen after dozen.

Before we knew it, the lunar sky lit up with dazzling flashes of lavender and teal. It was too beautiful for even the most descriptive words. I was mesmerized. Just then, another butterfly flew into the crevice…but not a lunafly. This butterfly had rounded yellow wings outlined in pink rather than pointed violet wings with teal streaks. It fluttered over to me and landed on my head. And then I heard a deep whisper in my ear:

 _ **"Tell, and they will not believe,**_

 _ **They will not see thou has seen me."**_

Those words sent a deep shiver through my wings and stung my Lucky Patch, even deeper than the liquid song by Chenoa. And it took me a long time to figure out what _that voice's_ words meant by heart.


	12. Magolor's Confession

**A/N: Sorry for the terribly long wait, everyone; I was caught up in a writer's block since the last time I posted.**

 **Response to Kirbzarmon: Oh, how nice! You're very welcome-** **WAIT, I INSPIRED SOMEONE?! (Sorry for the caps; I just can't believe it) I feel so flattered right now...(blushes)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Magolor's Confession

It was another full moon since I met Dahlia and Dianthus, and the night for which I'd truly been waiting finally arrived: the first night of the festival of wishes. In fact, I was so excited for this special event, I wanted to invite the two young foxes as a way to thank them for introducing me to Augustus. Well, of course…I never told Magolor about that, although the Guardians did find out later that night, yet didn't punish me in any way; we only had a small talk in private, and it certainly wasn't harsh, only making a deal that I could keep going back as long as I told no one else. However, I kept my mouth shut about the eerie voice unknown to me, thinking it may not have been important. But I'll get to that much later. So, I headed back to the Realmworld to collect the kitsune, and it didn't take too long to find them as they weren't disguised this time. However, when I asked them if they were ready to come along, it was Dahlia who seemed a little unsure about it.

"This may not sound right, but…what if my brother's right?" she stated. "It's already dangerous enough knowing this so-called banished race…this one must be too, if not more!"

"Don't worry Dahlia," I lowered to the ground and place a wing on her shoulder, "The Guardians are sure to keep you and Dianthus out of harm. Besides, these warriors are in a peaceful state, so they aren't out to hurt anything."

Dianthus nodded. "He's right, sis. I'm sure that we'll be in good hands during the celebration. So, what do you say?"

Dahlia took a moment of silence, and then wagged her tails slightly. "Alright…as long as you can send us home if anything goes wrong." she laughed. I then proceeded to guide them to the portal of which I entered and let all of us go in together.

* * *

Upon our arrival, Magolor and several warriors, including Meta Knight and Garlude, his dearly trusted, mute warrior companion, were about finished setting up. Garlude was the first to notice us, and she tapped Magolor on the head to catch his attention and then pointed at us.

"Wow, that was quick, Lucky." Magolor commented.

"Well…I have my ways." I responded, "Need any help?"

"Not really, we're pretty much finished, but I can show around the kitsune if you'd like."

Meta Knight slowly turned around. "Kitsune?" he thought aloud. I read a surprised expression from Garlude's face.

"They're new friends of ours!" I told the warriors.

"But…is the legend true?" Meta Knight questioned, "Can they actually take on other forms?"

The twin kitsune exchanged glances and nodded. Both turned into a red flash of particles, and in their places were another Meta Knight and Garlude. Seeming out of fear, the Garlude drew her sword and pointed it at Dahlia, who was disguised as her. Dahlia gasped silently, revealing that she had two small fangs in this form. Dianthus, disguised as Meta Knight, placed a slightly-paw-shaped hand in front of his sister, an intense glare in his dark-yellow eyes. Understanding how Garlude felt, I laughed a little bit.

"Lady Garlude, they don't mean any harm!" I cleared this up for her, "They just enjoy doing this and getting a reaction out of others. Well, maybe not in this context, but- you get it."

She looked to Meta Knight as he placed a hand on her shoulder, and then withdrew her sword. Placing it back into its sheath, she took a bow before the fake warriors. I was sure of what she was trying to gesture, but read her mind anyway, just to make sure.

 _Please forgive me, foxes. I shouldn't have reacted so quickly, but I'd prefer if you didn't just transform into me out of nowhere._

"She's sorry for reacting that way, but would prefer if you don't transform into her like that." I told the twins.

Dahlia and Dianthus turned back into their normal selves. "It's alright, ma'am, and we'll give you a warning next time."

"Anyway, shall I show you two around?" Magolor offered.

The twins nodded eagerly, and then they were off with him. I stayed with Meta Knight and Garlude, watching the darkening sky of dusk. They two sat on either side of me and gazed up with me. We all stayed silent for a long while before I noticed three streaks of light dash across the cosmos.

"What was that?" I wondered out loud. "Did you two see that?"

Meta Knight appeared to be dozing off, so I allowed my powers to let me read Garlude's thoughts: _Those are the Guardians, Lucky boy. During every season when a comet or meteor shower is active, they soar the skies to collect energy falling from it. But they seem particularly attracted to this comet._

 _"So, do they ever come to join the festival?"_ I asked her telepathically.

 _Not that I know of. They will sometimes come down and check on us all, but they understandably take full advantage of the comet's visit. You will definitely see them putting on a light show in the sky over the next few nights._

* * *

A few hours later, we caught up with the other Galaxy Soldiers and Star Warriors and all sat in near-silence as a group, watching the night sky, which was blanketed by thick lavender clouds. I was sure that it'd be a nice surprise, so I decided not to ask about it.

Before I knew it, the surprise came when the clouds started to fade, and I spotted a faint white streak peering out from behind them. I gasped at the sight, now knowing what this all meant. Keeping open eyes on the sky, the clouds slowly peeled away, and a golden streak outlined in white came into view.

"Right on schedule!" several warriors cheered.

"It's here!" shouted someone else.

Sitting beside the kitsune twins, Meta Knight and Garlude, I was too dazzled for words. This comet…I've never seen anything so gorgeous before! It was even better than I expected from what Magolor told me. After several moments of hearing what others had to say, I decided to break my own silence and tell him this.

"You were right, Magolor!" I began, "It really-"

However, I never had the chance to finish with "-does burn out the rest of the sky" when I turned to see Magolor staring at the sky in another direction. "Magolor?" I tried to get his attention, failing at doing so. I went around in front of him, so he'd get the chance to see me, and then noticed his eyes were wide and glassy. "Are you alright?" I tried again. But this time, Magolor took a quick look at me, and then ran away from the crowd at full speed.

"What was up with that?" Meta Knight caught my attention, "Should I stop him?"

"It's a- bit of a long story, Sir Meta Knight," I managed to find the words through my confusion. "I'll go handle him."

With that, I flew in the direction that Magolor ran, trying to figure out what could've been wrong. The explanation closest to the surface for me was that he was going into another panic attack…but couldn't figure out why. From what I saw, there wasn't any sort of demon around…what could it have been?

It took a while, but I found a small cave that I was pretty sure I didn't check yet…and when I looked inside, I was stunned- there was Magolor, lying on his side, facing the cave wall, gasping for air. But what stunned me above all was that this clearly wasn't a panic attack-

Magolor was crying.

I stayed silent a few moments before quietly saying his name…when he looked at me from over his shoulder, still sobbing quietly. "Lucky…" he managed to speak, "can you read my thoughts? I don't…want anyone to-"

Before he could finish, he started sobbing again, a little louder than earlier. I agreed to make this a mental conversation, knowing it might be a bit easier for him.

Magolor pulled himself up and sat on the ground. All that was visible of his covered face was soaked, along with a bit of his collar. _Lucky…_ he thought in a broken manner, _I probably shouldn't be acting this way but…but-_ his thoughts petered out as he continued sobbing, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

 _"I'm not upset with you, buddy."_ I told him telepathically, _"If something's wrong, you can tell me."_

 _Only…_ I heard from his mind, _I've never had the courage to tell anyone before!_

 _"Believe me, Magolor…you can trust me. I won't tell anyone."_ I stuck my left wing out.

Magolor gazed at it for a moment before holding it between both hands. My Lucky Patch glowed slightly in mystery. _Are you sure?_ Came Magolor's thoughts.

 _"I cross my heart."_ I nodded.

 _Alright…I'll try…_ Magolor began to tear up. _A very, very long time ago, before I met the Guardians…I lived on a faraway planet with the best friend I've had in my life…_

 _"Yes."_ I responded.

 _Her name was Stella, and she was everything I ever wanted in a friend- she was sweet, beautiful, and always by my side, along with…other friends of mine…and we spent almost all of our time together. We had many good times together, especially stargazing at night. But over time, she wished to escape that world in which we lived…and we travelled to another world, where we all felt so much freedom. We watched the stars each night, and even slept under them. But one night…it all came…to an end…_

He began to tear up more as he released my wing from his grasp. _That night, we stargazed once again…when a dark cloud came and eclipsed the sky. The next thing I knew…Stella was gone!_

I gasped before Magolor cried a bit more, and I let him. Although his story wasn't finished yet, I knew he was in very deep emotional pain…

 _She was taken…by Dark Matter!_ Magolor thought out once he managed to calm down. _And I was captured by Nightmare, who took over our home and made it his own. I never saw…Stella…ever…since-_ He completely broke down into a wailing mess, his entire body hitting the ground.

I sat in silence, tearing up a bit just from watching him cry. I thought I went through a lot all those years back. But for Magolor…my past was clearly a fleck of dust compared to his.

Hoping to help him settle, I hopped over to him and hugged him as tight as my wings would let me. Noticing this, he placed a hand on my back and squeezed me tightly. It took a long while, but he managed to settle down slightly, enough to speak verbally to me once again.

"I'm sorry for all of this, but…I miss her so much…" he spoke in a broken voice. "She meant so much to me…"

"I know she did." I responded, "She was everything…"

"She was family to me…" I added, "And I was left without one once she was gone…"

I suddenly found a lot of meaning in that sentence.

"Maybe I should just show you what set this off, Lucky…" said Magolor.

I followed him outside, noticing the warriors celebrating in the distance. Yet for us, this was no time for that. Not at all.

"Just look up, Lucky…" Magolor pointed over his shoulder, turning away, clearly crying more.

I gazed at him sadly before obeying- I didn't even need to read his mind to see it: drawn by the stars in the distant Guardians' aerial dances was the image of a beautiful young girl in a long dress, her arms sticking out, a ball of light in hand. Magolor wasn't kidding…and now I was crying.

I felt Magolor scoop me up into a hold as I kept staring, not even caring about the comet to the left of the image. I managed to look back at him, though. "I'm sorry about her, Magolor." I attempted to fight back the tears.

Magolor sniffed. "It isn't your fault, Lucky. I will say though, sometimes I wish I had control of the universe to get back at Nightmare and Dark Matter. But also, this was the main reason I got into those panic attacks…I was always thinking of her…"

"Do you still think about her?" I questioned somberly.

"Absolutely…there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about her…and I miss her more and more all the time…" his voice broke again. He then looked down at me. "But I must admit, I couldn't have gotten out of that panicking stage without you."

"Without me?"

"I mean, we've gotten so close with all this time…I almost want to call you my brother."

Magolor then hugged my tightly as I realized how much I meant to him. As he seemed to get a bit better at the moment, I was the opposite on the inside. I'd never be the same after this. An endless hole formed in my heart with the realization that a huge factor of my life was gone forever.

* * *

Although I still felt this gap inside of me, I shrugged it off and enjoyed the festival with everyone else for the next few days. Overall, I had a really good time.

But…on day ten, one warrior I had only met recently gathered us all up to make an emergency announcement:

"The Guardians have been captured!"


End file.
